Only Time Continues
by PrettyDynamicLala
Summary: What started out as the best Christmas vacation, turned into a nightmare when a villain named Blue Eyes is out to get one of their family members. New relationships will be tested and family members will be betrayed. Will Alex and Justin stay together through all the trials and temptation or will they break up? Find out in the sequel to Only Time Will Tell JALEX
1. Chapter 1: Kiss Close

**Welcome back Jalex Lovers ! I know that you all enjoyed Only Time Will Tell. Now I am bringing you Only Time Continues and this time the drama heats up while the romance gets hotter. I just want to thank my beta, GinnyGinervaWeasley, for all her help with this series. I hope you all like the second story in the Only Time Series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

Alex Russo knew a lot of things. She knew exactly what was right and what was wrong. There were just so many things that she couldn't control. She knew that using magic for selfish reasons was wrong. She knew that lying and disobeying her parents was wrong. She fully understood that loving her brother in a not-so sisterly way was wrong. That was one of the things that she could not control.

The attraction that she felt towards Justin was real. She didn't force herself to like him. It just happened. She had tried her hardest to stop herself from loving her brother and all her attempts failed. He felt the same way about her. They even worked together to try to end the natural chemistry that they had. The way they felt about each other could not be stopped. They were meant to be together and they chose to be together.

Alex was in the lair listening to her music. She was lying on the couch trying to enjoy her break. Her headphones were on and her iPod was fully charged. The music blasted loudly in her ear as she closed her eyes. Everything seemed perfect until her headphones were ripped off of her head. Alex didn't have to look to know who was responsible for interrupting her happy time.

"What are you doing?" Jerry asked as he handed Alex back her headphones.

"I was obviously listening to music," Alex said. "The chorus is playing and I am missing it. It told you that I was on break. Remember?"

"I know," he said. "But you forgot something."

Alex looked up at her father who was holding her six-month-old baby. He placed her daughter, Lexi, on her lap. Alex gently sat Lexi on the floor. She immediately began crawling around.

"I purposely left her," Alex said. "That was part of the break."

"Alex, you need to become more responsible," Jerry said. "I can't watch Lexi that well if I am making sandwiches. She is your responsibility and you know that."

"I can't relax if I have to watch her. She is almost old enough to watch herself. I don't know what the big deal is."

"I don't care if you can't relax or have a nice break. You are watching your own daughter and that's final!"

Alex sighed as she put her headphones back on her head. As her father left the lair, Justin came in. He took the headphones off her head and began talking to her. Alex couldn't believe that she was being interrupted again. It was already enough that she had to take care of her daughter.

"Alex, I need to talk to you," Justin said.

"Go ahead !" Alex yelled. "It's not like I am going to listen to Katy Perry anyway. I am really not going to enjoy my stupid ass break at all."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Justin said. "I wanted to tell you that Miranda is now awaiting trial for all her crimes. I talked to Gigi and she said that Miranda might even get up to thirty years in prison. I am really glad about that. Just a week ago, she was trying to win the Wizard Competition."

"Great," Alex said flatly.

"What's the matter?" Justin asked.

"I really miss mom and I am surprised that I do. I know that she just left last night and everything. I realized this morning that I really need her. I don't know how I could survive two weeks without her."

"Awwww! You really miss mom. I think the chat we had in the middle of the night must have really gotten to you."

"Not really. I never had to take care of Lexi all by myself. It was hard watching her and working at the same time. Mom usually helps me with her and that was never enough. I am really tired and I just want to hand her over to mom."

Justin stared at Alex for a moment. He knew that his sister didn't like working hard. He didn't know what to say, but he wanted to cheer her up. He looked at her headphones and decided to change the subject.

"We need to talk about our relationship," Justin said as he sat next to her.

"This sounds like work!" Alex complained before changing her tone into a more serious one. "What did you want to talk about?"

"We still need to figure out a lot of things," Justin went on. "We can't get caught by mom or dad, but I still want us to do what normal couples do."

"Like date," Alex jumped in.

"We will have to go somewhere that is pretty far away. I guess we will have to use magic. It's hard thinking about breaking the rules and using magic."

"It's not that hard."

"For me it is. It is way too hard to follow the rules if it means I can't love you. You are more important than any rules."

Alex tried to hide the smile that was trying to appear on her face.

"Enough with the mushy fluffy stuff," Alex said. "You are such a dork. A really attractive dork."

"How attractive am I?" Justin asked. "Am I cute enough to kiss?"

"Lemme think about that," Alex said as she studied his face for a moment.

Alex leaned her head closer to Justin and looked into his eyes. She quickly pressed her lips against his.

"I take that as a yes," Justin said as he leaned his head closer to Alex.

The two were about to kiss until Lexi began crying. Alex and Justin backed away from each other to look at her. She wasn't crying at all. In fact, she started to giggle. Alex got up from the couch and walked over to Lexi.

"What do you want from me?" Alex asked as she picked her up.

The lair door had abruptly opened. Jerry had marched into the lair so fast that it gave both Alex and Justin a small heart attack. They was startled by the fact that he could have seen them kissing.

"You both need to get back to work!" he yelled.

"Yeah," Alex and Justin both said simultaneously.

Jerry quickly exited the lair and closed the door with a firm slam. Justin walked over to Alex.

"I am actually glad that Lexi did that," Justin whispered. "What if he had walked in when we were kissing?"

"Totally," Alex said. "That would have killed our relationship. I guess Lexi was warning us. At least, we have one person rooting for us. I love her even more now."

"We should probably go. We don't want dad being angry with us. He has been in a mood all morning."

"I agree with all that."

They both quickly left the lair. They didn't want to admit that they were both scared. They were scared of having their love exposed. When Alex and Justin came out of the lair, the sub shop was empty. All the customers had left or they hadn't arrived yet. Alex used this as an opportunity to relax. She could never relax exactly when she wanted to anymore. Lexi always needed something and it was beginning to get on Alex's nerves. She had successfully taken care of Lexi for three months and wasn't sure how much longer she could handle it.

Alex had wanted to sit at table five and just read the latest issue of Seventeen,but she couldn't do what she wanted to do anymore. It really was torturing her knowing that she couldn't go to Theresa for help. Hopefully, Theresa would return home soon.

She sat at the table flipping through her magazine as Lexi began to cry. Alex quickly glanced over at her and realized that no tears were coming out of her grayish green eyes. She was just making noises. Alex ignored her and continued reading. After five minutes of crying, Jerry had heard enough

"Alex!" Jerry yelled as he came over to her. "I can hear her crying from the kitchen."

Alex lowered her magazine and looked up at her father. She knew that Lexi was only trying to get her attention. At that moment, Alex really didn't feel like being bothered. She glanced around the restaurant to see what Justin was doing. He was busy wiping tables. She knew that she couldn't get Justin to take care of Lexi for her.

"But daddy! "Alex whined. "I took care of her all day and it's eleven o'clock in the morning! You know I don't do hard work. I could use a break. Justin hasn't helped me at all. I did it all by myself."

"It's not her fault that she was born," Jerry said firmly. "You need to take her upstairs and be her mother."

"You are the one who told me to be her mother!" Alex countered. "I never had a kid or got pregnant. It should be your responsibility. I don't want to do it! I am tired of having to take care of her all the time. I just want to take a break. Can you just do me a solid and-"

"Now!"

Alex angrily jumped up out of her seat and pulled Lexi out of her highchair. She mumbled under her breath as she started walking towards the spiral staircase. She was angry that she had to give up her childhood for a child that she didn't even birth out. She loved Lexi with all her heart, but she needed a break. A break that Theresa would always give her.

She began to walk up the staircase. Anyone could easily tell that Alex was angry by the way she walked. Her foot would hit the step a little harder than normal. She was obviously taking her anger out on the staircase.

When she reached the kitchen, the power was still out. The kitchen was only lit by the light that emitted from the window above the kitchen sink and the terrace doors. The room was still as bright as it usually was.

Alex begrudgingly placed Lexi in her high chair as she continued to complain. Lexi continued to cry and she was giving Alex a headache.

"Please stop it," Alex whined as she covered her hands with her face. "Could you please help me out? I'm trying my hardest."

Alex walked over to the cupboard and began looking for a jar of baby food. She didn't care which flavor the jar was. She just grabbed one and quickly opened it. She knew that she was being unfair to Lexi. She usually treated her a lot better, but it was different today. Theresa would always come to her rescue during the day and Justin would help her during the night. She only had to take care of her all by herself when she came home from school until she went to bed.

Alex grabbed one of Lexi's baby spoons and shoved it into the jar of green mush. The odor of the jar did not smell pleasant. She didn't usually like giving Lexi food from the baby food jar, but today she didn't care. Usually Theresa would have made mashed carrots or green beans for Lexi. She always made enough that Alex could use when she needed it.

Alex stirred the spoon inside the mush before she held it up to Lexi's mouth. Lexi was hungry and didn't know exactly what she was about to be fed. When Alex put it into her mouth, she spit it right out. Alex didn't have any patience for that at this moment.

"Just eat it!" Alex yelled as she tried to feed it to her again.

"I wouldn't," a familiar voice said as he entered the kitchen.

"Justin, shut up!" Alex yelled.

"Relax," Justin said as he walked over to her. "I'll take over."

Alex handed him the jar of baby food before she quickly flopped her body onto the couch. She reached for the remote and attempted to turn the television on. The television wouldn't turn on.

"The powers out," Justin reminded her.

"I know that!" Alex yelled as she laid her head on the seat of the couch. She signed as she thought about retrieving the latest Glamour issue from her bedroom. She didn't feel like moving and she surely wanted to do something.

She grabbed her cell phone from the front pocket of her favorite purple skinny jeans. She turned her phone on and immediately texted Harper. The two hadn't spent any time together lately and she really missed her. She invited her to come over.

Alex put her phone back into her pocket and turned her attention to Justin. He was always so great with Lexi. Sometimes it felt like the three of them together were a little family.

"When are we going to go on a date?" Alex asked. "We haven't even had a first date."

"We should go to the movies tonight," Justin said. "And maybe somewhere to eat."

"That sounds good," Alex said. "Tomorrow we should take the IPP to Palm Beach in Florida. That would be a good Christmas vacation. We could bring Lexi. I bet she would like the beach."

"Two dates in a row," Justin said. "I feel lucky."

"I'm like a pair of rabbit's feet," Alex said. "I make you lucky."

"Whatever."

Justin finished feeding Lexi and began to wipe her face with a paper towel.

"You should probably go back downstairs," Justin said. "I'll put Lexi in her crib for a nap and call mom. She likes when I call her."

"Work!" Alex yelled as she stood up. "If I didn't feel like putting Lexi to bed, I would think that I was being cheated."

Alex didn't want to hear Jerry yell at her again. She did what Justin told her to do and went into the sub shop. Customers had started coming in and Alex knew her dad needed the help. She stood behind the register, ready to take orders and payments.

**A/N: Tell me what are you thoughts about this chapter ? Do you think that Jerry will realize that Justin and Alex went to Florida ? Do you think that Alex is wrong ? I love hearing what you think. Guest can review, too.**


	2. Chapter 2 :Baby Don't Stop

Alex stood behind the register as she watched Harper enter the sub shop. She was wearing a Christmas inspired green dress with red bows and colored lights attached to it. There was even silver garland wrapped around her Harper approached Alex, Alex was finally glad to see her. She had spent the entire day complaining and she was almost tired of hearing the sound of her own voice.

"Hey Alex," Harper said cheerfully. "When will you get done with work? Christmas will be here in two days and we need to go shopping."

"I can't," Alex said. "The sub shop's Christmas party is today. I am going to be swamped all day."

Harper sighed as she tried not to let her positive demeanor sink.

"We never get to spend any time together," Harper began to complain. "You always have to take care of Lexi, or work, or have that family thing that you do on Tuesdays and Thursdays. You are my best friend and we haven't done that much friend stuff together."

Alex knew that Harper was right. There had to be a way that she could spend time with Harper.

"Maybe you should work here," Alex said. "You could start today."

Harper eyes lit up as she considered Alex's offer.

"That's a great idea!" she exclaimed. "I could make a little money, spend time with my bestie, and watch Justin work. He is so cute when he works."

Alex felt a mixture of anger and jealousy run through her body. She was a little angry that Harper was talking about how hot her boyfriend was. She felt jealous because she could say how hot Justin was. Alex couldn't tell anyone about her relationship with Justin. It was beginning to slowly kill her and she felt the urge to tell Harper.

"Alex, are you listening to me?" Harper asked as she noticed Alex's silence. "Are you okay? You have acted strange lately."

"Uh... I'm fine," Alex said.

"You don't look okay," Harper said. "I noticed that you seem worried and stressed. Does this have anything to do with Lexi? I know that your mom just left and you don't have any help."

"Look, I'm really fine," Alex said. "I'm going to ask my dad to hire you."

Alex left Harper and walked into the kitchen where Jerry was. It didn't take too long for Alex to convince Jerry to hire Harper. Alex didn't like the part that she had to train Harper. The idea of doing that sounded like more work. She felt that she worked enough that day. It was only noon, but she was ready to call it a day. Alex returned to Harper with a grin on her face. Harper quietly clapped her hands as she waited for Alex to give her the good news.

"Am I hired?" she asked.

"Duh," Alex said without any sarcasm. "You start today as a waitress. All you have to do is give the right orders to the right people."

"That's elementary," Harper said. "Hey, where's Justin?"

"He's upstairs talking to mom on the phone," Alex said with a chuckle. "He's such a mama's boy. He wanted to check on her. What a wet blanket! It isn't like he didn't talk to her for an hour last night. Mom thinks that we are going to burn the place down without her. Yeah right."

Harper chuckled a little.

"Enough with the chitter chatter," she said. "Let's get my waitress on."

"Oh brother," Alex whispered.

"Oh brother," Harper said as she pointed towards Justin who was walking down the staircase.

Justin walked down the spiral staircase and looked over at Alex and Harper. He walked over to the girls with his usually charismatic smile.

"Hey Justin!" Harper shouted. "We are co-workers now."

Justin looked at Alex and she gave him a reassuring look. He sighed and looked back at Harper.

"Great," he said. "I bet Alex is going to try to get you to take her shift."

"Ch...ch..whatever," Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Justin asked.

"Don't you have an alien language exam to study for?"

Justin rolled his eyes at Alex in disbelief.

"Alex, that exam was two weeks ago," he said as if it were obvious.

"Earth to Captain Dorkus!" Alex said. "I have no time to talk to you. I have to train my best friend. Why don't you go play with your dolls? They are probably lonely."

Justin rolled his eyes as he tried to hide the smirk on his face. He hated to admit it, but he enjoyed the banter with Alex. He knew that she felt the same way.

"Fine," Justin said as he tried to sound mad. "Anything if it makes you actually work."

"Whatever."

As the day went on, the restaurant became packed with customers. Harper kept messing up. Alex knew that they needed Harper's help, but she wasn't really helping. She was causing more trouble and Jerry was making Alex fix everything. Fixing other's problems was not her job. She didn't even fix her own problems most of the that work was driving Alex insane. She had to use magic to make Harper a better waitress. Magic usually was her answer to all her problems. However, it wasn't always the best solution.

Alex snuck into the kitchen when Jerry wasn't looking. His back was turned towards her and he was busy making sandwiches. She tiptoed over to the freezer. She looked at her father and he didn't seem to all she had to do was grab the key to unlock the lair. It would be simple as long as the keys didn't dangle. She carefully stretched her left arm over to where the keys were hanging on the wall. She slowly removed the key ring from the hook on the slowly retracted her arm as she tried not to dangle the keys. She looked over at Jerry again to see if he noticed her. He was too busy with the sandwiches. Everything seemed to be going perfect.

"Dad, I need turkey on wheat," a voice called out from in front of the kitchen window. "Alex, whatever you are up to, it isn't going to work."

Alex felt like throwing the heavy-set of metal keys at him. Lover or not, he was still her annoying older brother. She was still his menacing little sister. She was definitely going to get him back. Now since they were together, she had several more ways to tease turned to Justin to see what he was talking about. Justin pointed towards Alex and she quickly held the keys behind her back. Jerry looked at Alex than he returned his glance back at Justin.

"You both are getting on my nerves!" Jerry yelled. "I'm stressed out and it is already enough that Ther-"

He decided not to talk about Teresa at all. He knew that he had hurt her by not telling her about his relationship with Miranda. Teresa didn't even give him a chance to talk. She just took Max and drove straight to her mother's house. Now Jerry was left to jungle the entire restaurant without his help mate.

"Can you just grow up!" he yelled. "I feel like having you cast the –give-someone-good-waitressing-skills spell. This is the most customers I have ever had and I need you to help me pick up the slack. It is already enough that Harper is making everythi –"

"So what was that spell again?" Alex asked. "I wasn't listening."

Jerry actually considered telling Alex, but decided not to.

"Just go back to work!" Jerry yelled.

"Daddy, I could use that spell to help Harper become better," Alex began to plead. "Daddy, we really need the extra help. I'll take the spell off of her tonight. Harper wouldn't even notice it."

"Dad!" Justin yelled. "You aren't going to listen to her."

"Justin!" Alex yelled. "Let the man think. He is doing his best taking care of us and you are yelling at him. He is so disrespectful. I don't know why you think he is the good child. He isn't that good. Trust me."

"Alex!" Justin said in an embarrassed way.

"If I give you the spell, would you both leave me the hell alone?" Jerry asked.

"Yes daddy."

"Dad, just think about this."

"You are right Justin. Take this girl with skills of a bench-"

"Using magic for cheating in life is wrong!"

"And turn her into a great serving wrench."

Justin dropped to the floor dramatically in disbelief. Alex could not care less. She pulled her wand out of her knee length converse and recited the spell. She pranced out of the kitchen and walked over to Justin. She stuck her tongue out and lightly kicked the side of his thigh.

"Always have to have your way?" he asked.

"Don't you want me to have my way with you? " she whispered with her infamous smirk on her face. She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows.

She reached her hand towards Justin. When he was about to pull her hand, she pulled away.

"Do you know how many germs are on the spot that you are laying on?"

Justin immediately jumped up and dusted his clothes off. Alex was greatly amused by the frantic look on his face. She had a huge desire to kiss him, but she knew that she couldn't. She wanted to tease him, but they couldn't draw too much attention to walked over to Harper and noticed that she was doing a great job. The spell had work. Too bad Alex couldn't use the spell on other people, so she could get Justin alone to herself.

Just then, Zeke and the rest of Justin's math geek friends piled into the restaurant. Justin quickly went over to Zeke and the two exchanged a high-five.

"It's really pack in here," Zeke said. "There are no more tables available."

"Hey Zeke!" Alex called. "Wanna volunteer? It's good for college."

"Good for college!" Zeke said. "It's inviting, but I don't want to take advantage of you guys."

"College," Susan exclaimed. "Can I volunteer?"

"Sure," Alex said. "All of you can. Just talk to Harper for your assignments."

"Alex, what are you doing?" Justin asked.

"You want an early Christmas gift?" she asked.

"So what do you say Zeke?" Justin asked as he quickly changed his mind.

"Okay," Zeke said. "But I warned you."

"Enough with the gibber jabber," Alex said. "Go to work."

Alex quickly walked over to the spiral staircase and signaled for Justin to follow her. When she reached the top of the staircase, she quickly recited the spell. She watched all the perfect waiters and waitresses for a moment before entering her was glad that everything had seemed to work out. She was tired of working and wanting Justin all to herself. He was just going to have to work a little harder to get her. Alex wasn't going to kiss anyone who tried to get her in trouble. Justin was going to have to beg for her and she knew exactly how to make him get on his the two were in the living room, Justin had to know what Alex wanted. Alex always had a reason for everything that she did. He knew that since her plan including him, she wanted to do something romantic. He just wasn't sure what it was, but he was hoping that they could make out.

"Why did you do that?" Justin asked.

"Boy, it's so cold in here," Alex said straying from the question. "I wonder when the power is going to come back on. Aren't you cold?"

"Alex?"

"Fine," Alex said. " I was going to…wait…you tried to get me in trouble. Why should I do the thing I am thinking of to you?"

"Alex, I…uh… was trying to act normal," he pleaded. "I…I had to. If we don't-"

"I change my mind."

"Come on, Alex."

"Sorry."

Justin dropped to his knees. He was dying to know what Alex had in mind. They had only been dating for a week now and he wanted to be with Alex all the time. For the last few days, they have shared a bed together. The house was so cold without power and heat that they had to sleep in the same bed to stay considered telling her brother what she was thinking. She wanted to make him beg for her. He almost ruined her plan earlier. She wanted to put him through a little pain before giving him any pleasure.

"Just tell me all ready!" Justin almost cried.

Alex shot him her usual smirk and flipped her hair back. She stuck out her tongue before heading over to the staircase. As she climbed each step, she knew that she was getting back at Justin. She knew that he was going to run after her. When she walked inside her bedroom, she heard Justin running up the stairs. She sat on her bed facing the opposite direction of her bedroom door. She quickly grabbed her Teen Vogue magazine off her nightstand. She flipped opened the book and started reading a random page.

"Almost forgot," Alex said to herself as she dug into her jean's pocket for a tube of cherry lip-gloss. She applied a fresh layer of gloss on her lips. She put her lip-gloss back in her pocket and resumed looking at her magazine.

She flipped through the pages of her magazine as Justin entered her room. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. She pretended that she didn't notice him sitting next to her. He waited a few minutes before starting the conversation.

"I am actually surprised to say that I don't want to go back to school after Christmas break," Justin said. It was the only thing he could think of as an icebreaker.

Alex snorted and casually looked over at him. She returned to her magazine.

"Are you afraid that your math geek friends will subtract you out of the group," she retorted.

"No."

"I thought you would be dying to go back to school. I will be dying once I enter Tribeca Prep."

"It just won't be the same way."

Alex set her magazine back on her nightstand and turned her attention towards her lover-slash–brother. She looked at him for a second trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"What's the matter with you?" Alex asked in a teasing way. "Are you way too cool to be in Alien Club? If it helps, you are a gigantic dork-zilla to me."

"Ha ha," Justin responded back. "That's not it."

"I'm not going to play jeopardy with you," Alex said. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Justin shrugged before he set his gaze directly into Alex's chocolate-colored eyes. He scooted his body closer to hers. She could feel his body surrounding her. He was putting all his attention directly on her and she was loving it.

"When we go back to school, I won't be able to spend a lot of time with you," he began. "It would be a tease to see you walk passed me and know that I can't talk to you. We have to pretend like we hate each other and it is going to drive me insane."

"It won't be that bad," Alex said. " We just have to make every second we have alone together count. We love each other and it's all going to work out. It is actually hilarious sometimes when we argue. Isn't it?"

Alex laughed as Justin stroked her left arm. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds and he looked back into her. He stroked her long black hair and looked at her one more time before leaning towards her. He gently pressed his lips against hers before he pulled back.

"What was that for?" Alex asked in a playful tone.

"You said make every second count," he said. He was so happy that he actually pulled that off. He was afraid that he was going to mess it up.

"You only live once," Alex said before she kissed him back.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Alex scooted closer to Justin and gazed into his eyes before kissing. They had both started off kissing with their mouths closed. Alex quickly licked his lips letting him know that she wanted to deepen the kiss.

Justin felt her tongue slide over his lips. He waited a few seconds before doing the same thing. His tongue was begging for entrance and she gladly allowed it to come in. The two began kissing with their mouths kiss became more heated each and every second. Alex's cold bedroom instantly became thirty degrees hotter. All their troubles seemed to fade away as their hormones took over their ran his tongue through her mouth. He gently bit her bottom lip sending goose bumps all over her body. She let out a moan that made Justin chuckle.

The room seemed so hot. As close as they were to each other, they still wanted to be closer. Alex began to fidget with the hem on his T-shirt. Justin broke the kiss for a few seconds to take his shirt off. Alex stared at his chest for a second before diving right back into the intertwined their hands as the kiss became more passionate. Their tongues started playing hide and seek in each other mouths. Every time their tongues touched they would both get goose bumps.

Justin bite Alex lip again, but this time he sucked on it. Alex couldn't stop herself from moaning. She let go of his hand and ran her hands through his hair. He gently pushed her back onto her bed as she ran her tongue through his mouth. She pulled him closer to her until he was on top of hands began to roam down his chest. She ran her hands over his abs before touching his stomach. Her hands found their way back up to his hair and back down stroked her hair and ran his fingers down her cheek. His hands roamed over her chest and began to fidget with the bottoms on her shirt.

It felt like they were in heaven. Nothing could ever replace the feeling that they were experiencing. They had no idea how far they were going to go, but neither of them cared. They were in their own little world and didn't notice anything around the buttons of her shirt started to become undone, a loud cry started to amplify out of the yellow baby monitor that was sitting on her nightstand. The sound started them at first and interrupted their make out session.

Justin slowly moved his body off Alex as she grabbed the baby monitor. She sighed as she dropped it on the floor.

"Thanks a lot Lexi," she said as she caught her breath. She started to button her shirt back up as she exhaled loudly.

After Justin cooled down and caught his breathe, he put his shirt back on. The two lay in the bed for a moment and looked at each other.

"How are we going to do that when mom and Max get back?" Alex asked. "I definitely want to do that more."

"We'll figure it out," Justin said in a reassuring tone. "We have to wait until we are alone. Don't worry about anything. As long as we are together, it's cool."

"You got that line from Troy Bolton in High School Musical 2," Alex pointed out. "You are such a dork."

"A hot dork?"

"You are certainly not hotter than I am, but you are pretty close."

Justin laughed as he sat up in Alex's bed. Lexi's crying was starting to give him a headache and she wasn't even in the same room.

"I should probably go check on Lexi," Justin said. "She must have woken up from her nap."

He got up from her bed and approached her door. He noticed that the door was opened. He didn't realize that the door had been opened the entire time. He turned his head and realized that Alex noticed it to.

"You don't think someone could have seen us?" Alex asked. She reconfirmed what Justin was thinking.

"No one came up here," Justin said. "I'm sure everything is fine. Who would come up here? Only dad, Harper and Zeke would. If they saw us, they would have reacted. They wouldn't just walk away from us."

"You don't sound so sure."

"I'm just still out of breath. We will have to be more careful next time. I told you that we are going to figure this whole thing out."

Alex wanted to believe Justin, but she couldn't. She decided that she shouldn't let it bother her. She had more important things to do at that moment. She knew that if someone did see them, it wasn't anyone she was close to.

A loud cry came from the baby monitor that lay next to Alex's feet. She picked the yellow machine up and placed it back on her nightstand.

"Alright Lexi!" Alex yelled.

"I guess we better go to her room," Justin said with a smile as he reached out to grab her hand. Alex walked closer to him and accepted his offer to holds hands.

"Yeah …sure," Alex said.

She couldn't quite shake the feeling off that she was being watched. Why would someone be watching her? She knew that Miranda was incarcerated and she couldn't be plotting her revenge again. Who else would want to plot revenge against their family? Would Alex and Justin's love be at stake? There were so many things that could go wrong that Alex had to stop herself from thinking about. Only time will tell what would happen.

**A/N: How did you like that chapter ? I have never written such a heated make out section before, so I hoped it came out good.**


	3. Chapter 3: Drama Please

**Thanks for all the reviews ! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own WOWP**

Alex and Justin stood in front of Lexi's crib trying to figure out what she wanted. They knew that she didn't purposely try to interrupt their make out section. It was just that they were finally having a moment and she just had to wake up.

"What do you want now?" Justin asked as he stared at the bright-eyed baby. He loved Lexi with all his heart and he didn't mind doing things for her. It was just that today she demanded to be the center of attention. He was actually a little angry that Alex stopped kissing him to go check on Lexi, but it was nice to see that Alex cared about someone other than herself.

"Maybe she's cold," Alex suggested as she picked Lexi up. A strong odor came across her nose. "Gross!" Alex exclaimed as she held her out to Justin.

"What do you want me to do?" Justin asked. "You aren't going to get me to change her! It's your turn anyway."

Alex knew that Justin had a point, but she hated changing Lexi's diaper. She was definitely not going to change her. She knew exactly how to get Justin to take care of Lexi. Dating Justin was the best thing that she ever did.

"Come on Justin, what's one more time," Alex said. "I thought you loved her."

"Aren't you supposed to be her mother?" Justin argued back. He wasn't about to give in to Alex at all. There was nothing that she could say that would change his mind. He was going to stand his ground. What was the worst thing that she could say?

"True," Alex said as a conniving look appeared on her face. "You have a great point. I guess I should change her diaper. I guess I should spend the rest of the day with her. And I should just spend the rest of my holiday vacation with her. You can go hang out with your Alien club friends."

Justin didn't like the way Alex was talking. He knew Alex well enough to know that he should take her threats seriously. The only person he wanted to spend time with was her. It was a lose-lose situation. No matter how he tried to win, he was going to lose something.

"Only if I get a chance to pick the movie that we will see tonight," Justin said as he tried to negotiate. He hoped that everything would turn out right. He knew that Alex was going to be a little self-centered and immature. He had no regrets when it came to loving her.

Alex looked as if she was considering his offer. She had already made up her mind that she would agree with Justin's new plan. He was going to pay for the movie and dinner anyway. What was she really going to lose? It's not like she planned on watching the movie. A dark theatre was the perfect place to make out at.

"What the heck!" Alex exclaimed. "Sure."

Alex handed Lexi to him just as her cell phone rang. The song "Over My Dead Body" by Drake began to fill the room. She hesitated to pick her up her phone. She wanted to hear the song play and her phone was in Justin's back since he had lost his cell phone last week, he had used Alex's. It was unlike him to lose his cell phone. He had looked for it all over the house, the Waverly Sub Station, school, and Zeke's house. He had no idea where his phone could be. He didn't even remember the last time he had used his phone.

When Justin had taken Lexi over to the changing table, Alex walked over to him. She dug her hand in his jean's back pocket and pulled out her Blackberry. Her mouth hung wide open when she saw who was calling her.

"That actually tickled," Justin said. "Do that again."

"Shut up Captain Hormones," Alex said as she wondered if she should answer the phone. She didn't want to talk to the person who was calling. She had always hated talking to her. She knew the drama that they had just gone through had changed their relationship. She pushed answer call on her phone and waited to hear an annoying voice on the other end.

"Alex, it's me, Gigi," the person on the other end said.

Alex rolled her eyes and thought about hanging up. She may be raising her daughter, but that didn't change the way Alex felt about Gigi. It seemed to change the way Gigi felt about Alex.

"What do you want?" Alex said coldly.

Justin immediately assumed she was talking to Miranda. He wondered if Miranda was finally trying to get her revenge after they stopped her from winning the family wizard competition. Alex 's reaction only reassured his thought. The way she waited to answer the phone and her harsh tone was good enough evidence for him.

"I wanted to give you and Alexis an early Christmas gift," Gigi said as if it was obvious. Alex pictured Gigi putting her hand on her hip and rolling her eyes. She didn't want anything from Gigi at all. Her father had just given her two thousand dollars for claiming that Lexi was hers.

"I don't need any –"

"Look, I know we hate each other, but can we at least be frenemies. You know, friends that are enemies. I want to give you and Alexis a special necklace. That's all. Can I come over and give it to you?"

Justin noticed that Alex had become silent. He was about to ask Alex a question when he heard footsteps. Alex didn't seem to hear them at all. He wished that he had brought his wand with him. It was a good thing that Alex always had hers. If Miranda was the one coming upstairs, then all hell was about to break loose. He began to panic.

"Alex, are you still there?" Gigi asked. Her voice sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm way too busy to talk now," Alex said. "I'll see you after the New Year." Alex immediately ended the call and handed her phone back to Justin.

"Who was that?" he asked nervously.

"Gigi," Alex answered. "Why are you acting weird?"

Justin let out a sign of relief. It wasn't Miranda at all. Alex didn't really talk to too many people, so he assumed that it had to be Miranda. He felt so much better knowing that it was just their annoying cousin.

"I'm going to go wash my hands," he said as he handed Lexi back to Alex. He quickly walked out of the room.

Alex knew that Justin thought that she was talking to Miranda. She hoped he would forget about her soon. It was getting a little annoying the way he fretted about her. She understood that he was scared of Miranda. Alex had no doubt that Miranda was her older sister.

"What type of pranks should we pull on the geeks that are working in the Sub Station?" Alex asked as she turned her back away from the door.

Lexi didn't respond to Alex at all. Alex knew that she didn't talk verbally yet, but she communicated through her facial expressions. Lexi looked at if she was staring off. What could she be staring at?

"Alex!" a high-pitched squeal said from behind her.

Alex turned around and saw the person that she didn't want to see. Why did Gigi decide to show up? Who even let her upstairs? How did she get here so fast?

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked as she stared at all the bags that Gigi had in her hand.

"I told you I wanted to give you something," she said as she dropped her bags on the floor. She began to dig through her metallic pink Coach tote. She pulled out a small blue bag that read Tiffany on the outside of it. She handed the bag out to Alex.

Alex stared at the bag as if it was a dirty pair of underwear. Gigi rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip. She unzipped her white cashmere coat and threw it on top of her shopping bags. She yanked off her white gloves and threw them down. She opened the Tiffany & Co shopping bag and pulled out one long sterling silver chain necklace with a round green pendent.

"It's a silver chain Peridot necklace," Gigi said. "It has your birthstone on it. Your birthday's in August right?"

"Since when did you know that?" Alex asked defensively.

"Facebook," Gigi quickly spurred out as if that was a good enough answer.

"You're stalking me now?"

"I guess so."

Alex stared at Gigi for a moment as she tried to figure out if this was all a prank. Gigi did seem sincere and even went through all the trouble of making sure it was Alex's birthstone.

Gigi pulled out a second necklace. This necklace pendent was a pink heart that was decorated with tiny white pearls.

"This one is for Alexis," Gigi said. "I have the same one as hers." She pointed to the necklace that was hanging around her neck. Her green argyle blouse made the pink heart stand out.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex asked. "We both know that we never got along since kindergarten."

"Alex, don't be such a party pooper," Gigi said. "It's a necklace that bonds us all together. It symbolizes that Lexi is sort of both of ours, but mostly yours. And I'm okay with that. I wouldn't be able to do it anyway. At least you have a family that would help you. If you don't want yours, please take Alexis'."

Alex thought about it for a moment.

"Are they real?" Alex asked.

"They better be for two hundred dollars," Gigi said with a chuckle. Gigi carefully placed the necklaces on back inside the bag and handed the bag to Alex.

"Thanks."

Gigi stared at Lexi for a few moments. Her bright eyes sunk as she signed. She looked at her silver and gold wristwatch.

"I should be leaving now," she said. "Me and my wiz tech friends are going to Florida for Christmas vacay tomorrow. I bought all these clothes for occasion. "

"That sounds cool," Alex said. "Can Justin and I tag along?"

Gigi's face lit up as she dropped her tote on top of her coat. She looked as if she was about to squeal, but she quickly composed herself.

"The more the merrier," Gigi said with a monotone. She grimaced at Alex, but her eyes could not hide her excitement. "You can come as long as you bring Alexis. It would be awful to spend an entire three days with you if you didn't bring her."

Alex knew that Gigi was only trying to remain her over-confident self. She chuckled a little as she watched Gigi lie to her. It was hilarious.

"Who are you trying to fool?" Alex asked. "We're practically related."

Gigi rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Her diamond crested black wand appeared in her hand.

"Just try not to embarrass me," Gigi said. "And make sure that boyfriend slash brother leaves his nerd junk at home." Before Alex could comment, Gigi flashed out of the room along with all her shopping bags, coat, and purse.

Justin entered Lexi's bedroom with a smile on his face. He had eavesdropped on the conversation. He strolled over to Alex with his usually charismatic smile.

"See I told you that you should have befriended her a long time ago," Justin said.

"I really didn't befriend her," Alex said. "She just decided to be nice to me."

Justin nodded as he tried to stop himself from smiling. "So Alex," he began to say as he tried to hide his smile. "Dad is wondering why we left. He had sent Harper upstairs to check on us."

"When?"

Alex was wondering if Harper had seen Justin and her kissing. How could she explain that to her? She knew eventually that she would have to tell her. Today was not the day.

"Relax," Justin said. "It was less than a minute ago. Her mind was completely focused on work. That spell really did the trick. Dad wants us back downstairs."

Alex groaned as she fidgeted with the Tiffany & Co bag in her hand. Justin looked at the bag and gasped. He looked as if he saw a ghost.

"What is it?" Alex asked as she dropped the bag like it was a hot piece of toast.

Justin stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Justin!"

"I've seen that before," he whispered.

"Where? Is it Miranda's?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"It's the same bag that I saw Prince William give to Princess Kate."

Alex glared at Justin for a moment. He began to laugh hysterically. Alex felt like she could slap him. After all the drama they had gone through, she didn't realize how paranoid it had made her. She began to miss how carefree and laid back she used to be.

"That was actually fun," Justin said. "You should have seen the look on your face. No wonder you love to psych me out."

"Your one to talk?" Alex asked. "You still are afraid to sleep without a nightlight."

"For your information, I am getting over that phobia," Justin said. "Now we have to get downstairs."

"Sure," Alex said. "But you are caring for Lexi."

Alex handed Lexi to Justin and the two went downstairs to the Waverly Sub Station. When they were walking to the kitchen, they couldn't believe how the spell had transformed all those geeks into professional trained waiters and waitresses. They were serving customers like there was no tomorrow.

By the time they approached Jerry, he was standing by the lair watching Susan and Zeke make sandwiches. He was sipping on a soda can of Pepsi. He seemed so much more relaxed than he had earlier.

"Harper has this place running like factory," he said. "She is the best employee I've ever had. That thing that you did Alex was a great idea. I have never made so much money ever. I had to stop by the bank twice in one hour."

"Really?" Justin asked. "Maybe Alex and I should hel-"

"Should become like Hell's kitchen," Alex jumped in. She wasn't about to help do anything. She could tell that her father wasn't buying it at all. "Chef Ramsey has the best restaurants in the world. If we act like him, we could have the best restaurant in the world.

"Nice try," Jerry said. "But you didn't fool me."

"Damn," Alex whispered underneath her breath.

"What was that?" Jerry asked as he took another sip of his soda.

"Dan Benson!" Justin blurted out. "Zeke looks just like him."

Jerry shook his head. He really didn't care for the lies that they were throwing at him. It was actually peculiar to see the two of them getting along. He wondered what they had done upstairs. He didn't have time to question them. There was a guest waiting for them in the lair.

"Let's go into the –" he stopped talking as he looked over at Susan and Zeke. He pointed to the lair and he looked at Alex.

"I got this," Alex said as she walked over to Susan and Zeke. "Hey guys, Harper wants you."

The two turned around and looked at Alex. Without questioning her, they did as they were told. They marched out of the kitchen and started walking towards the exit. Zeke had a bizarre look in his eyes that was from the spell. It was weird that Susan didn't have the same look. Justin was about to mention this, but Alex and Jerry had already walked into the lair. Inside the lair, Professor Crumbs was waiting for them. He looked very serious and did not waste any time telling them what he had come for.

"I know that last week was very devastating for the Russo family," he began. "I want you to know that everything is resolved. Now I know you may not like this, but Miranda –"

"It's okay," Alex said. "I know that the death sentence is brutal, but we will get through it. Thanks for the good… I mean terrible news. I'll probably cry my eyes out tonight. Thank you for coming."

"Ms. Russo, that is not what happen," Professor Crumbs said. "I actually have good news."

"Was she sentence to life in prison?" Justin asked. "Or was it just fifteen to twenty years?"

Professor Crumbs stared at Justin with a confused look. He didn't realize that they wanted Miranda to go to prison. He expected them to be happy that Miranda wasn't sentenced to any years in the slammer. He didn't understand why they wanted Miranda to get an ultimate sentence. She was only a misunderstood, undiagnosed sixteen-year-old girl.

"She will receive court mandated therapy," Professor Crumbs said. "I need Jerry to come with me. She is still a minor and Megan is out of reach."

"She lives in Paris," Jerry said.

"On trial, she mentioned that the reason she did all this was because of you. You abandoned her and she felt like she had no choice. The court mandated that you and her talk to each other. You have no choice. You have to come with me tomorrow and spent the next three days working on your relationship. I'll see you at eight in the morning. Have a good day!"

Once Professor Crumb's left, Jerry threw a book at the portal door to the Wizard World. His actions frighten Alex and Justin. He pounded his fist into one of the walls so hard that he made a hole. Afterwards, he sulked over to the couch and sat down. He didn't want to have to talk to Miranda at all. He thought he had closed that part of his life. What would he possibly say to her? He would just have to lie to get everything over with. Justin handed Lexi back to Alex and walked over Jerry. He sat next to him and Alex sat on the couch that was across from him. They knew that they was going to have to talk to Jerry. They couldn't walk away from him. He needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Dad, why did you keep Miranda and her brother a secret?" Alex asked.

Jerry sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. He did not want to talk about incest to his two oldest kids. He was afraid that they would lose respect for him. How could he explain that incest is legal in the wizard world? This had to be one of the worst moments of his life.

"You are going to think that I'm crazy," Jerry began. "I was completely out of my mind and I knew that it was wrong what I did. I didn't push Jeremy and Miranda away, because of what they did. I wanted to put an end to my relationship with Megan."

"Your sister?" Justin asked with a stern look.

Jerry was hoping that they forgot that Megan was his sister. Why did he have to bring that up? He nodded as he tried to think of the best way to approach this subject. He didn't want Alex and Justin doing the same thing. It would break his heart, if they ever did anything like that with each other. If only he knew that Alex and Justin would understand what it felt like to be in love with your sibling. He had no idea that Alex and Justin had slept in the same bed for almost a week. If he knew that they were just making out less than a half of hour ago, he would want to cry. Alex and Justin wanted to know where Jerry went wrong. They didn't want to make the same mistake.

"When I was about your age Justin, Megan and I realized that we liked each other more than we should have," he began. "In the Wizard World, incest is sort of like the way mortals view homosexuality. A lot of people are against it, some are for it and some just don't care. There are a lot of people who do this sort of thing and a lot of people who don't. There are some people who keep their love hidden and some are open about it."

Jerry looked at his kids to make sure that he was making the right point.

"My parents were against it," Jerry said. "When I was seventeen and she was sixteen, we told them what we have done. I didn't want to tell them, but I knew we had to."

"Why?" Justin asked.

"She was twenty weeks pregnant," Jerry said. "And we decided that we wanted the baby. So when I told my parents, my mother cried and my father rejected us. They let us stay at home, but they didn't do anything for us. They didn't talk or look at us. They tried to turn Kelbo against us, but he was on our side."

"So that's why you left Miranda?" Justin asked.

"No," Jerry said. "When she was seven months pregnant, my dad finally decided to talk to us about this. He told us that what we did was going to end. Megan argued with my dad and I tried to reason with him. We had a baby on the way and we couldn't just go back to normal. We'd been through so much."

"So what happened?" Alex asked.

"My dad and I got into a fight. We tore the entire living room up and he broke my left leg. I wasn't going to stop. Megan tried to get me to stop and she wanted to help, but she only made my dad angrier. He started hitting her. He only hit her on her belly. He didn't stop until she had a miscarriage. After that, we left home."

Justin looked at Alex and the two mentally understood each other. They were definitely going to be very careful about their relationship. There was no way in the world that was going to happen to them.

"Three years later, we had Jeremy and everything seemed okay," Jerry said. "I won the wizard competition and shared the title of being the Family Wizard with her. After a couple of years, we grew apart. We were so young and we argued all the time. I even started hitting her and I felt bad for doing that. I ran away to Puerto Rico and meant Theresa. I never got the chance to really date and it was nice."

"When is this going to end?" Alex said as Lexi laid her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Alex," Justin said. "Let dad finish."

"I loved Theresa, but I still made sure I took care of Jeremy. Megan was active in my life after Theresa and I got married. Megan wanted to get me away from Theresa and she almost fulfilled her plan. She became pregnant with Miranda and she tried to kill Theresa. I completely took Megan out of my life. She did visit me a few years ago to invite me to her …I mean our son's high school graduation."

"Did you go?" Alex and Justin asked simultaneously

"No," Jerry said. "I wanted to keep all that a secret. How could I tell Theresa that my sister and I…you know. Now I think I just screwed everything up. Theresa left me and won't let me explain, I put you two in danger and I ruined Miranda. I didn't even get to see Jeremy before he died. I know Miranda must be crushed."

"Tell mom what you just told us," Justin said. "If you tell her now, she'll forgive you by the time she comes home."

"I second that," Alex said.

"Your right," Jerry said. "I should go tell her that, but not at this moment. I just want to relax my mind first. I want to change the subject. What are you two doing tonight?"

Alex and Justin felt their heartbeats stop. How can they tell their father that they are going on a date? Would he assume that they are dating if they told him where they were going?

"To the movies," Alex said in a nonchalant tone. "We are both going along with Harper, Zeke, Susan and a bunch of friends from school. "

"Sounds cool," Jerry said. "I guess you want me to watch Lexi for you."

"Yeah," Alex said.

"That's no problem," Jerry said. "I know that I was a little hard on you today, but I'm proud of you. That's enough talking. I want to eat a pudding cup and watch some TV."

"The power is out," Justin reminded him. "And we don't have any more pudding cups."

Jerry shook his head and signed. This was not his day. He just walked out of the lair and left Alex and Justin alone. Justin sat next to Alex looked at her for a few seconds.

"Would you ever do that to me?" Alex asked.

"Never," Justin answered.

Alex nodded as Justin leaned closer to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"What have I told you about kissing on the cheek?" Alex asked as she pretended to sound angry.

"You are the one holding a baby," Justin said. " I was trying to keep it clean."

"Let's go upstairs and I'll show you how not to keep it clean," Alex said with a mischievous smile. Alex pulled out her wand and flashed the trio to his bedroom. They had a few hours to kill before they went to the movies.

**A/N: I hoped that you liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to have some juicy moments. I made a new community called Jalex is My Guilty Pleasure. It's filled with all the best incestuous Jalex story I have ever read. If you know a good story for my community, let me know !**


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

**Hey Jalex-ers ! I'm back with a whole new chapter. The original chapter four is combined in chapter three, so this is a new chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to review and PM me.**

Alex knew that she couldn't be romantic at all to Justin in public and she was well aware of the glances that people gave the couple. She thought that going to the movies was a good idea for a first date, but she was completely wrong. The date had turned more and more into just a plain brother and sister outing each and every minute. The first thing that had ruined the date with the self-conscious paranoia that overwhelmed her. She was afraid to be too close to him or too far away from him. She usually wasn't the one who worried or cared about what others thought, but today she did.

When Justin and her were standing in line at the theater, the back of her hand accidentally had touched his thigh. Normally, she wouldn't have even realized such an irrelevant motion. He didn't seem to notice at all and no one else around them did. As they waited their turn in line, which was a really long line, Alex groaned and moaned as she complained about the long wait.

"It's ten freaking minutes already," she whined.

She sighed as she turned her attention to Justin. He was wearing his usually long sleeved red T-shirt and blue jeans. He wasn't dressed like he was trying to impress anyone. He was just being himself. Alex, on the other hand, was wearing her infamous black mini-skirt, a purple, yellow, and red striped short-sleeved T-shirt over an orchid colored long sleeved T-shirt. She was wearing her favorite black hat, black boots with a pair of purple, yellow, and red stripped knee high socks. She was just being herself as well, which was perfectly fine in her book.

"Alex, just be patient," he said with a peevish tone. "I can't wait to see Star Trek with Chris Pine and that one guy from Heroes."

"What?" Alex asked. Her hands were placed on her hips and her eyebrows were scrunched.

"You know the guy I'm talking about," Justin said. "The one who killed Dr. Mohinder's father. The guy who ate victims brain and digested their powers."

"You mean_ Sylar?"_Alex asked.

"That's the one," Justin said proudly. "I couldn't believe that he got the role of Spock. I can't wait to tell Zeke that I saw the movie before he did. All my friends are going to be so jealous."

Alex glanced around the room to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation. Why did she even care if others were eavesdropping? Justin was only talking about a dorky science fiction television show and movie. Who would really care? It's not like anyone they knew was standing behind them.

"You think the same thing too?" the man in front of them said. He turned around and started talking to Justin. The woman he was with flashed a smile at Alex and rolled her eyes with at her boyfriend. "I told so many people that Sylar eats people brains, but they were all like no. He didn't eat Claire Bennet's brain."

Justin's face lit up as he talked his theory, which the man agreed with. The man changed the subject to Star Wars, Star Trek, and later Call of Duty: Black Ops. Alex stood their bored out of her mind and complained out loud. She was peeved that Justin was ignoring her and he even avoided her eyes. The woman had seemed even more annoyed than Alex did. She took the liberty of starting a conversation with Alex.

"Boys love their toys," the woman said.

"Tell me about it," Alex said back. She noticed that the woman was wearing the same hat as her. She looked around the same age as her parents, but she dressed like a teenager. The guy she was with looked a little older than her.

"So is this your boyfriend?" the woman asked and quickly added, "He's cute."

"Brother," Alex said as calmly as she could. She was surprised how happy she felt with the woman's question. She wished that she could have said yes and held Justin's hand to show everyone that he belonged to her. She liked how the woman complimented her on her choice of a boyfriend. Maybe dating wasn't going to be so hard afterwards.

"Now you made me feel bad," the woman said in a playful tone. "I thought that seeing a movie would be a fun thing to do in New York, but I think I'm having regrets." The woman laughed before she continued talking. "Ronald is a complete dorkzilla. I taunt him, tease him, and I make his life miserable. And do you know how he repays me?" The woman paused as if she was going to let Alex add a comment, but then kept talking. "He spends all day reading Captain Sherwood Jim Bob comics and doing the paperwork for his job. He makes so many things boring. He's a photojournalist and he travels to a lot of beautiful places around the world, but he never enjoys the beauty. How can a person live in Paris and not even indulge in the culture."

Alex was surprised that she was actually listening to what the woman was saying. The woman was talking to her on Alex's level. She talked just like Alex and even her voice sounded like hers. She was like an older version of Alex and she interested Alex a lot. She even dressed like Alex. Now Alex was enjoying her time a little more and wanted to know more about the lady.

"Paris?" Alex asked. "So cool."

"I can see the Eiffel Tower from the window of my Art Studio."

"Your an artist?" Alex asked.

"Well, I couldn't get into fashion and design," the woman said. "I know exactly what young people want. I'm on Team Jacob, I have all the Jonas Brothers albums, and I religiously watch Gossip Girl every single week. I could have design the perfect line. Everyone in town would have been dressed like you."

"I'm flattered," Alex said with a laugh. "Your life sounds so cool. I always wanted to be a designer and an artist."

"Play you cards right and you can do anything," the woman said. "Life is magical as long as you make the magic. Don't make the mistake and let magic make life magical. If you do, you'll lose yourself. Once you lose yourself, it's hard to get yourself back. I must be thinking of Dev's song, Take Her From You. Sometimes you have to take yourself back from the person who stole you and that's when the magic comes back."

_For a second there, I thought that she was referring to actual magic._

_"_Megan, I have our tickets," Ronald said as he grabbed the woman's hand.

"Alright, I'll go watch the dumb movie with you," she said. "But I'm not going to like it." She turned her attention to Alex and waved good-bye.

Alex and Justin were now the first ones in line. She didn't even realize that she had moved up several spots while she was talking to Megan. She was glad that Megan helped distract her from the aggravation on standing in line and listening to Justin and Ronald talk. She watched Justin buy the tickets and shortly afterwards, the two made their way to Theater 12. She didn't even want to watch Star Trek; she originally wanted to see Zombie land and Justin had wanted to see Avatar. The two had comprised on seeing Star Trek, without even arguing.

During the movie, Alex felt like she wasn't on a date. She enjoyed watching the movie and she was glad that she saw it. When she went back to school, she wouldn't be socially behind and be able to give her opinion on the movie. But there was no romance at all. She wasn't referring to the movie; she was referring to Justin and herself. She wanted be able to touch and kiss. The room was dark enough and they were sitting in the highest row. She looked over at Justin, who had his eyes glued to the screen. Both of his hands were laying on the armrest, which was completely perfect.

She laid her right arm besides his left arm and slowly grabbed his hand. He looked over at her with a look of half astonishment and half pleasure. He grabbed her hand back and smiled back at her. She wished that he would have wrapped his arm around her, but her brother didn't have a clue about romance. The rest of the movie went by without any more interactions between the two. She left the theater with an empty feeling. She hoped that the three-day vacation to Florida would help spice up their relationship.

Before they went home, Justin decided to take Alex out to eat. She picked to eat at McDonalds. The minute they stepped into the restaurant, Alex realized that no one was there except for the employees. They were alone and they could be a little more romantic now. As they ordered their meal, Alex grabbed Justin's hand again. This time he didn't look back at her, he just held her hand back. A smirk spread across her face as she realized that she was teaching her brother about being romantic.

"Two Big Macs, one large fries, and two median pops," the cashier yelled to the only cook in the back of the restaurant. She immediately placed two paper cups on a tray and pointed to the soda dispenser. She turned her face towards the drive through menu and began taking a vehicles order.

Alex turned to Justin and stared into his silvery green eyes.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" Justin asked.

"Let's talk about something else," she said. "The movie was just a normal family outing, nothing special."

"Nothing special?" he asked. "I thought it was special."

"Of course, a dorkus like you would think that was special," Alex said. "But to me, it did nothing. I feel worse now than when we left our house."

Justin looked down at his boots and casually ran his hair through his black hair. He turned his attention to the menu and suddenly became interested in the amount of calories that one hamburger contained. He stopped holding her hand and shoved his hands into his pocket. Alex stared at him for a moment before she finished talking.

"So anyway, I was thinking about packing all three of my bikinis," she whispered. "What do you think I should do?"

She stared at Justin as she waited for a comment or a reaction. He was ignoring her again and she hated when he ignored her. She waved her hands in front of her face; she poked him in shoulder, and messed up his hair. She got no reaction from him at all. She glared at him for a moment as she folded her arms against her chest.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Her voice sounded almost sincere and her glare loosened up into a soft stare.

Justin shrugged his shoulders as the cashier placed their food on the tray. He picked up the tray and placed it on a clean table at the back of the restaurant. Alex followed him and began to wonder if she had been too harsh on him. When she sat down at the table, he immediately walked away from her to fill their cups with pop. Alex placed her hand on the table as she waited for him to return. He took an extremely long time and when he returned, he didn't say a word to her. An overwhelming amount of guilt filled her mind as she watched Justin unwrap his hamburger.

"Remember that one time when I said I was sorry," she said as if that was a good enough apologize. Justin took one bite of his hamburger and kept his eyes on his share of the fries. Alex sighed as she placed her hands against her forehead. "Can't you see that I had a great time at the movies? C'mon Justin, will you at least look at me."

She sighed and began eating her dinner. The date was ohb-viously ruined and there were no signs of any progression. She didn't want to argue with Justin and she wanted him to stop pouting. She wanted her relationship to work out and she wanted it to grow past lust and affection. She wanted it to last. As she watched Justin finished his meal, she realized that she was going to have to work a little harder on their relationship. As long as they could stay together, everything would fall into place. Right?

A man walked over to their table, carrying a blackberry phone. He was wearing the McDonald's uniform, a red shirt and black jeans, and he had the word manager on his nametag. Alex looked up at him with curiosity and annoyance as she waited for him to talk.

"Are you Justin Russo?" he asked.

Justin looked at Alex for a minute before looking at the man.

"Why?" Justin asked. Alex thought that a "_Who wants to know?_" would have been more appropriate, but she was glad that Justin didn't say yes.

The man looked at Alex before he continued talking.

"Well, about a week ago, you left your phone here when you were with a girl wearing black," he quickly said as he looked at Alex. "She threw your phone and you two were asked to leave due to certain behaviors that you both had."

The man handed Justin his phone and quickly walked away, leaving a confused Justin behind. He stared at the phone as his eyes turned completely gray. He put the phone inside his pocket and mumbled something underneath his breath. He pushed his hamburger wrapper into his cup.

"Hey, you find your cell phone," Alex said as she tried to lighten his mood.

He looked up at her for a second just to say, "Let's go home. I know you want to go anyway." His voice sounded so hurt and vulnerable. He left the table to throw away Alex's and his trash. When he came back, he put his coat on and watched Alex zip up her coat.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

He looked as if he was contemplating on telling her and kept her waiting an entire thirty seconds for an answer.

"Just tell me," she asked.

He looked down at his boots as he pulled her closer to him.

"I just remember that this is where Miranda and I ate at before she-" he let his words trail off. "Let's just go home."

When they returned home, the lights and heat were back on. Alex pulled off her coat when she stepped through the doorway and allowed the warmth to greet her. She hugged herself as she waited for her body to warm up. She wished that Justin would have wrapped his arms around her, but he had headed straight to his room. She knew that she should give him his space, but Justin over thought everything. She knew that she could change his mind immediately if she went into his room. Besides, she had to check on Lexi to see what damage had been done in her father's care.

After she switched into her pajamas, she walked right across the hall to Justin's room. She slowly opened his door and quietly crept in. The room was lit up by his nite-lite, making her entrance known. He was lying in his bed with his pajamas on; he stared at her as she walked over to his bed. He wasn't happy to see her, but the wide-awake bright-eyed baby giggled when she saw her.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Checking on Lexi,"Alex said. She walked over to the crib and looked at Lexi. "Can you give Justin and I some privacy?" Lexi's mouthed formed to an "O" and she rolled over to her side. "Good-night Lexi."

Alex took a few steps over to Justin's bed and sat down next to him.

"Alex, could you leave me alone?" he asked. "It's not like you really care about me or anything. All you're going to do is start trouble."

His words were daggers, piercing through her soft skin. How could he think that she didn't care? The thought of him saying made her upset. She stared at him for a moment, wondering if she should leave his room and accomplish what she had set out to do.

She leaned her body towards him and placed her face right above his. Her long hair dangled in his face as he asked her once again to leave his room. She ignored him and lowered her face down to his, pressing her lips against his. She captures his bottom lip, sucking on his lip. She pulled away from him, watching the way his eyes marveled at her. He sat up and pulled her into an alluring kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled her closer to him, moaning into her mouth. She giggled as she sat right onto his lap. His fingers traced small circles into her back as she ran her hands through his hair.

His lips were so soft and urgent on hers, trying to express all that he felt for her. His mouth tasted so minty as if he had just brushed his teeth. Alex was so happy that he was hers. His lips smiled against hers, then he pulled away from the kiss. She gazed into his beautiful silvery green eyes and he uttered one word to her "mine." She smirked at him as he caressed her cheeks. It felt so good to hear that he claimed her as his own.

She kissed him again, taking him bottom lip again. He began to run his fingers down the sides of her shirt, all the way down to her hips. She pushed him down onto his bed, her body lying on top of his. Her lips laying a trail of kisses onto his chin and down his neck. A moan escaped his lips as his fingers ran over her back. She loved every single time that he touched her, showing her his love. His hands slid underneath her shirt, giving her goose bumps. She stopped kissing him as his words replayed back in her mind. She looked at him and kissed him right beside his lips, not allowing him to enter the kiss.

"I guess I should leave your room now, since I don't care about you and I'm only going to start trouble," she whispered as she got off of him. She stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Alex!" Justin called. He jumped out of bed and ran over to her. "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it."

"Justin," she whispered.

"Yeah," he answered. His voice sounded so loving and so willing. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her chin.

"A great first date," she said as he continue to kiss her. "I think I should probably go to my room if we want any sleep tonight."

"Good night," he said as the two kissed for the last time.

Alex floated back to her bedroom, feeling like the only girl in the entire world. She ran her fingers over her as she flopped down on her bed. She could still taste him on her lips and her mouth smelled as minty as his breath. A smile appeared on her face as she replayed the scene over in her mind. She was glad that Justin and her were able to add some romance to the end of their date. She thought about the entire evening and how wonderful it ended up to be. Now she learned a little about the dynamics of their relationship and she couldn't wait to spend three days alone with him. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but her smile refused to leave her face. She stayed awake, thinking of all the things that she wanted to do with Justin until she fell asleep.

**A/N: Hey Jalex-ers ! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because I had fun writing it. Please review and tell me if my make-out scene was good enough. If you review my story, I'll review yours.**


	5. Chapter 5: Destiny Majestico

When Alex woke up the next morning, Jerry had already left with Professor Crumb to see Miranda. Alex still couldn't believe that Miranda was her sister, but she wasn't going to allow that simple fact to bother her. She was ready to head off to Florida and she was looking forward to spending some time in the sun. Gigi had already texted her the details of the trip that morning. They were going to a secret wizard beach called Lussuria Shore and were staying at the Destiny Majestico Inn. Gigi included in the text that she would arrive at their house at noon and flash them to Lussuria Shore. Alex had texted a happy face back to her to confirm the details.

When she went downstairs for breakfast, Justin was already in the living room watching the National Geographic channel. Alex noticed that he had an ink pen and a notebook in his hand. She watched the way he intensely stared at the television, quickly wrote down a few words, and returned his attention back to the television. Alex assumed that he was taking notes, which was something he usually did when he watched the National Geographic channel. He was a nerd, a geek, and a complete dork, but he was _her_ geeky, nerdy, and ah-mazingly hot dork.

She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. He immediately looked at her and placed his notebook and pen on the coffee table. He turned his attention to her and stared into her eyes. Her whole body began to ache as she realized the emptiness that was inside of her. She was desperate for his lips and she never realized how much she needed him. She was more conscious of Justin than she had ever been of anything or anyone else in her life, the faint shine of green beneath his half-closed lids, the faint white scars that dotted the skin of his shoulders and throat—and more than anything else of his mouth, the crescent shape of it, the slight dent in the center of his bottom lip.

The moment he leaned towards her, she could feel butterflies in her stomach. He leaned down with his soft gentle lips and planted a soft sensual kiss on her mouth. Sparks flew as a connection was created. She returned the kiss but with more passion. She wanted to show him how she felt. She parted her lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth and massaged it with his, soon their tongues were dancing together as he happily joined in. For a moment their mouths pressed hotly together, Justin's free hand tangling in her hair. Alex put her hands lightly around his neck; his skin was burning hot to the touch. Through the thin material of his shirt, she could feel the muscles of his shoulders, hard and smooth. She was impressed that he was quite muscular for a nerd who was almost sixteen years old.

For a moment her brain had shut down, and the pure ecstasy of their shape-shifting mouths swirling and puckering with each delicious smack of escaping air overcame her entire body. The hairs on her skin stood vigilant, waiting to shoot off into space at any moment. Her fingers tracing their way through the back of his hair while Justin explored her curves and thighs. Desire ignited the world around them as they became lost in a sea of lust and love. It was a spicy, powerful combination that sent waves of passion crashing over them. The rest of the world was engulfed in their lustful burning flames, as their kisses grew more urgent.

Their kisses were so passionate and yet so innocent. Alex was determined to remember this scene as long as she lived. She never wanted to forget this moment of love. She pulled away, her forehead leaning against his. He smiled a sweet smile making his already beautiful eyes look even more beautiful than usual. Their breathing coming out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity had washed away. The rest of the world is slowly coming back into focus.

"Good morning," he said as he kept his eyes locked on hers. He was so out of breath that he made her giggle. He was breathing so hard that he struggled to say the words that were on his mind. "Its...your fault...that I'm breathing...this...hhhard."

The attention that he was giving her made her feel like his one and only. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her against his chest. She could feel his heart beating hard and fast against her chest. She placed her hands on his cheek and kissed his lips.

"You are so annoying," she whispered. She laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

The two became silence as they enjoyed their moment together. This was the first time that they had been left alone since Valentine's Day. She wished that they could spend every morning like this, feeling comfortable to kiss and love each other. The freedom to kiss each other in their own living room was monumental and special. She knew that they wouldn't get this chance as soon as Theresa, Jerry, and Max came home.

"Sorry about making you hold your breath for so long," she said as she resumed the conversation.

"No problem," Justin said as his breathing returned to normal. "If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say, I love you."

Alex blushed at his words. Justin could make her like even the corniest lines. He always brought out that girl in her. He made her glow, float, and smile. He was the one that she wanted to spend eternity with and she was sure that she would never love another boy the way she loved him.

When noon arrived, Gigi arrived at their house on time. She texted Alex a minute in advanced before she flashed herself and her luggage into their living room. Alex and Justin were watching the Dark Night when she had arrived. They had their duffle bags leaning behind the couch and Lexi was luckily sound asleep (thank God) in her car seat.

"I'm here!" Gigi announced when she appeared in the room. She raised her arms as if she had just made a grand entrance.

Alex and Justin stared at their blond cousin for a second. Life would have been a lot simpler if they would have known that Gertrude Hollingsworth was their blood relative. Alex had always wanted a female family member around her age and she never knew she actually had one until a week ago. She spent so many years fighting against the devilish blond, never knowing that all the females on her father's side happened to be very clever and mischievous. Great minds did think alike. There could be a possibility of Gigi and Alex being partners in crime, sharing the popularity status at school, and actually being friends.

"Took you long enough," Alex said. It was her way of saying, "Thanks for coming."

"I'm only doing this to get a good impression on the Wiz tech staff and students," Gigi said. "So don't make me look bad," she went on. I want to get into Wiz Tech and if everything goes according to plan, I'll put a word in for you two. Remember that Wiz Tech owns this beach and it is only for staff, students and young wizards who want to get in to the school."

"Really?" Justin asked as he showed his emotions on his face. Alex wanted to slap him for having a smile on his face and excitement in his voice. Didn't he know that you couldn't show any happiness, fear, or basic emotions around Gigi? She was a ferocious vulture who picked on anything with feelings.

Gigi nodded as she twirled her wand around like a patron.

"You are pretty easy to mess with," Gigi stated. She turned towards Alex and asked, "Must be fun pushing his buttons?"

"Totally," Alex said with no hesitation.

"Hey!" Justin yelled. "Can we leave now?"

"Sure," Gigi stated.

Justin carried Alex's and his duffle bags with each hand and brought them over to Gigi. Alex, only grabbed Lexi, who weighed an extra twenty pounds, since she was sitting in her car seat. Gigi recited a spell and flashed them all the way to Lussuria Shore.

The minute Alex laid eyes on the beach, she marveled at her surroundings. The beach was huge compared to the resorts further along the coastline, sheltered by the surrounding forests of palm trees. It was an almost perfect semi-circle of a beautiful secluded paradise on an island with most of the land untouched by man. The Destiny Magistico Inn was located at the western end of the beach, which was the only thing that was built on the beach. Lincoln Sparrows, American Robins, and American Goldfinch were perched high on the branches of trees, chirping softly to each other, while butterflies and hummingbirds flew around. The sunrays beamed down upon Alex, making sweat immediately drip down her forehead.

Alex could have enjoyed the beach better if she wasn't holding a twenty-pound car seat with a sixteen-pound baby. She could see that Justin was tired of holding their luggage. Gigi's luggage had appeared on the sand, much to her dismay.

"Can we go to our please?" Justin asked. Alex thought that he was way to polite for Gigi.

"With you lovebirds, you have your own room," Gigi sneered as she handed Alex the key. "I'm sharing my room with Stacy. I'll see you losers tonight when all the fun happens."

"Wait, Stacy's a wizard?" Alex asked. "How?"

"Let's just say we are a little more than cousins," Gigi said. "I'm not being seen with you guys. Bye." Gigi waved her wand and flashed Alex and Justin to their room.

They immediately appeared inside of their hotel room. It was a well-lit room with freshly painted white walls, white curtains, and a very shiny hardwood floor. The room contained two twin-sized beds, with white bed sheets spread over the pillow top mattress. There was a wooden nightstand beside the beds, a wooden television stand, a wooden desk and a 26-inch bulky flat screen TV. On the east side of the room, there was a window that overlooked the view of the beach. In the Upper East Side was the bathroom and the closet and the exit door was in the farthest corner of the room.

Justin placed their bags on the floor as Alex placed Lexi on top of the desk, since she was still sleep in her carseat. Alex sat down on the bed farthest from the window, claiming it as hers. She crossed one leg over the other as she enjoyed the feel of the soft mattress underneath her. Justin must not have understood the memo, because he sat right beside her.

"Sorry dorkus, but this one is my bed," Alex said.

"Well, its not like your going to bed now," Justin notified her. "Besides, I need to ask you a question? What are we going to do when mom and dad notice that we aren't dating other people? Eventually down the road, mom and dad will become suspicious of that."

"It depends on the situation," Alex said. "Stop worrying so much. We need to focus on our relationship, so it can last way longer than Dad's and Aunt Megan's. Sometimes I wonder if dad would understand us, because I know mom wouldn't."

"I don't know," Justin said with a shrugged. "We'll have to be extremely careful, but we have to make this work. No matter what happens we have to stay together. We have to be smart about it. Even if they both disown us, we still have to stay together."

The thought of Jerry and Theresa disowning them was a scary thought. How would she be able to make it out in the world at her age? Now since Alex's name was on Lexi 's birth certificate, she would be thrown into the confusion? Where would Justin, Lexi and her even go? Would they be homeless or have to live the next few years in group homes and shelters? Would her parents really be that angry with them because of love? What made love wrong anyway?

"I want our relationship to go beyond lust," Alex said. She could tell by the look on Justin's face that her statement surprised him.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like we have to make sure that we really love each other. If we don't, we'll crack underneath the pressure like dad and Megan did."

Alex fully understood that lust is not love. Love was based on more than just physical attraction. Sure, attraction was the major factor in their relationship, but love goes deeper than that. Love is based on caring, friendship, commitment and trust. When a person is in love, it's suppose to be like if you having your best most trusted friend at your side and feeling physically attracted to them. Love is a shared feeling between two people who have a vested interest in one another's happiness. Love isn't about jealousy, conflict, or testing. Love is a positive feeling. If it is tainted by mistrust, jealousy, insecurity or spite, it's not really love but merely a pale copy. Love is the total surrender of your heart to another person with the security of knowing they will treat it better than you will. Love should feel good. Love should make a person want to be a better person; it should not lead a person into do something self-destructive. Love is not demanding of a person's spirit but lifts it and makes it glow. Love is a good thing and anything less is lust, deep friendship or attraction.

"I love you," Justin said. "We only have been together for eight days and we're still trying to work everything out. Is this about yesterday? I really do love you."

A part of it had to do with the events of yesterday. The way she was feeling at that moment didn't feel like love and even when they were kissing, it seemed more like lust. This relationship was still so new and there were so many things to figure out. Everything was more complicated than it should be and she wanted to know that they both sincerely loved each other. She was still fourteen and her comprehension of love hadn't fully developed. Hopefully, she and Justin's love would mature, as they grew older.

"No," she lied. "I just want to make sure we can stay together no matter what happens. Only true love can make that happen. Now let's stop talking about this and hit the beach. You could use some sun."

Justin loved when he got a chance to see Alex's mature side, because he was wondering himself if he only lusted after her. She had aggravated him in certain parts of their date and he was wondering how would they be able to work it out. He didn't want to have to argue with Alex anymore or yell at her. He wanted to love her and hold her. He agreed with Alex's opinion, even though he hated to admit it.

"Yeah right," Justin said with a fake chuckle. "Let's go to the beach."

Alex jumped off the bed and walked over to her duffle bag. She could feel Justin's eyes following her from across the room. She unzipped her bag and pulled out her red halter top bikini and her yellow romper cover up. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Justin was staring at her. Even when she went to the bathroom to change her clothes, he was still staring at her. When she came out of the bathroom wearing her romper over her bikini, he had already changed into a muscle shirt and trucks. He quickly checked out her body and she couldn't help doing the same to him. There was still a lot of sexual tension between the two which made Alex wondered how long would this tension last.

"What are we going to do about Lexi?"Justin asked. "Isn't it dangerous for her to be at the beach?"

"Relax ," Alex said. "As long as we watch her, she'll be fine. She has a bathing suit and we can put sunscreen on her. She just can't lie directly under the sun. She can lay under the umbrella you brought."

"How do you know that? It's not like you spend time reading any parenting books."

"I don't spend time reading anything at all! You're the nerd. Remember? Her stupid pediatrician told me and I'm actually surprise that I remember. I was trying to ignore the lady after she said the phrase, 'Since you obviously don't know what contraceptives are.' Luckily, I remember the levitation spell and used that on her Mercedes Ben when mom wasn't looking."

Alex laughed as she remembered the shriek of terror when the pediatrician found her car on top of the building. Life was fun as long as magic was involved.

"Alex, you know that's wrong," Justin notified her.

"She was wrong for all the judge-y teen mom comments! That's not plus she called Lexi overweight and tortured her by giving her four shots! She even said that Lexi would become prettier when she gets older. Justice was ohb-viously served."

Justin began trying to tell Alex what's right and wrong as she put on Lexi's swimsuit. Alex knew what was right from wrong, but she had the choice of choosing when she wanted to be right or wrong. She would be a really bad mother if she didn't stand up for Lexi. In the end, she justifies her actions as right even though she knew they were wrong. When magic was involve, right and wrong was a thin line any way. She put Lexi right back in her car seat before turning her attention to Justin.

"You know you like my mischievous sound," she said with a soft, low tone as she walked over to him.

"No I don't."

"Liar."

"Not at all."

"As the Queen of lies, I can tell when my boyfriend is lying."

Justin looked at her and she stared at him back. It felt empowering to hear her call him boyfriend. He placed his hands on her hips as she stood on her toes as to cup his face. They leaned in close until the only thing that touched them was their breath. Their lips finally grace slightly against each other's. Alex ran her tongue along his bottom lip and when she got into the middle, she took his lip between her teeth. She sucked lightly on it and grazed her lips back over his. The kiss continued soft and teasingly until they could no longer take it. The kiss increases in strength until they couldn't hold back their passion anymore.

He took a step back out of fear of going to far. She tugged Justin closer, her tentative hands tangling in his hair, pulling him until she was sandwiched tightly between him and the door, her petite frame pressed up against his tall, somewhat muscular one. Justin moved his right hand to cup the back of her head, protecting it with his knuckles while he groaned loudly against her mouth.

_He groaned because of me._

The groan was loud, feral and erotic. Alex would remember that sound and the way it vibrated against her lips, echoing into her mouth, for the rest of her life. She felt the blood course through her, hot and thick, as her skin bloomed under his touch. She had never wanted anything more than to feel his arms around her and his lips against hers.

Justin's lips enveloped her, owned her. A fire ignited inside as their bodies moved together, soft curves against unyielding steel. Alex inhaled frantically, but it wasn't enough. Her head grew light and she closed her mouth to end the kiss. He kissed her firmly, begging her silently to open for him. Their tongues moved together slowly. He was unhurried. It was just the two of them in an almost empty museum. He kissed her lips and her cheeks, walking her to a corner of the room, hesitantly backing her toward the wall.

His eyes were wary. "Is this all right?"

She nodded, breathlessly.

"If you want to stop, just tell me. I won't let things go too far…but I need you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in.

He pressed her gently against the wall, molding his body tightly to hers. Every muscle, every plane of his was met by corresponding curves and softness. His hands traveled down her sides and to her hips, hesitating. She pressed herself more tightly to him in response. And all this time, their tongues and lips explored, never satisfied.

They were lost own little world and everything else didn't exist. They were finally living the fantasy, releasing all sexual tension, and loving each other. They couldn't hear a single sound and the only thing they saw was each other. They didn't notice the lurking eyes that were hiding underneath the breath. They didn't notice a flash of a camera that came from behind the slightly open closet door. They were oblivious to the constant texting that was going on. They had the slightest clue that their worse enemy was watching every moment, getting ready to black mail them at the right moment. Trouble was about to begin.

**A/N: Tell me what you think about this chapter. What do you think of the hidden guest in their hotel room? Please follow, favorite and review. I love hearing the opinions of my readers. **

**P.S. I had combined my chapters 3 and 4 together, so those chapters are now just chapter three. Now chapter four is a brand new chapter that shows what Alex and Justin did on their first date.**


	6. Chapter 6: Stalked

When they finally made it back to the beach, there were young wizards everywhere. There were two teenage girls conjuring up seashells from the water, four boys were scuba diving, and two girls were lying in the sun. The beach was filled with laughter, squeals, and fun. Alex was looking forward to befriending other wizards. Having a wizard friend would be fun and she would have someone to talk to about wizard problems. Alex knew that Justin wasn't as social as her, so she gave Lexi over to him. They both didn't realize that a pair of blue eyes was watching them, taking note of there every movement.

"I'm going to talk to some of the others," she notified him.

"Okay," he said. "I'll come with you."

She walked over to the two girls who were conjuring up seashells. One of the girls had red hair, brown eyes, and she was wearing a full bathing suit. The other girl had black hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a plain gray T-Shirt with shorts. The two girls stopped collecting seashells once they saw Alex. They smiled at her and the girl with the black hair waved hello to Justin.

"Hey, I haven't seen you before?" the red head asked. "Do you go to Wiz Tech or are you trying to get in?"

"Neither," Alex said.

"Okay," the red head said. "I'm Candace and this is my friend Angelina. I'm a freshmen and she's a senior."

"I'm Alex and this is my brother, Justin," Alex said. "What were you two doing? It looks fun."

Candace looked down at her wand before looking back up at Alex. She picked up a handful of tiny white seashells and held them out to Alex. She looked over at Angelina for approval. Angelina nodded and smiled at Alex.

"Just collecting seashells," Candace said. "Want a few? We were going to make jewelry with them and if you want you can, too. The more the merrier."

Alex looked down at the seashells and failed to see its beauty. She didn't come to Florida to make jewelry when she could have stayed at home and do the same thing with Harper. Alex looked down at their silver wands and noticed how carefree the two girls were with magic. Did Wiz Tech really hand out wands and tell the students to produce and multiply whatever they wanted. If that were the case, she would love to start Wiz Tech next semester.

"No thanks," Alex said to the seashells. "Do Wiz Tech students gets to use magic whenever they want?"

The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"I wish," Angelina said. "You should come to Wiz Tech for the summer. Our slogan is dress like Harry Potter and act like him, too." She laughed as Candace and Alex joined in.

Alex pictured herself dressed as a Hogwarts student with glasses and everything. The thought tasted like vomit and she quickly shook it off. Wiz Tech was sounding less and less exciting every single moment. She definitely wasn't going to go to school there. Tribeca Prep sounded like a nice place to stay at, especially since Gigi was now trying to be nicer to Alex.

"Count me out for Wiz Tech," Alex said.

Candace mouthed the words "I don't blame you" to her and pointed over to Angelina when she wasn't looking. She rolled her eyes at her friend and pretended to scream. Alex chuckled to herself and silently enjoyed Candace's honesty. She looked over at Angelina to see if she noticed anything, but she didn't. She was too busy staring at Lexi.

"Is that your baby?" Angelina said. "She has the prettiest eyes."

Alex looked over at Lexi and returned her attention back to Angelina. Lexi always received compliments on her eyes and smile all the time by strangers. Alex wasn't surprised that Angelina noticed Lexi's eyes, she was just a little thrown off.

"Yeah," Alex said.

Candace began looking down at the sand and tried to smile.

"That's cool that you're a mom," Candace said as she scratched the back of her neck. "Angelina is a mom, too."

Angelina stared at Candace for a moment as she folded her arms. Candace nervously smiled at her and started counting her seashells.

"TMI," she mumbled. She looked up at Alex and laughed. "Just kidding Candy. I actually have two beautiful kids, but neither of them have such beautiful eyes as your daughter. I envy her eyes. She has a pretty smile, too. I wish my son would smile."

Angelina looked down at her shorts and began fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She began blinking rapidly and she bit down on her bottom lip. Candace looked down at her friend and sighed. She looked around the beach until she laid her eyes on Justin.

"Justin and her have the same eyes," Candace pointed out to Angelina. "Such a coincidence that your niece has the same color eyes as you and the same shade of hair as you."

She chuckled nervously as she pulled on a string of her friendship bracelet. She gave Alex and Justin a weird look before looking back down at her seashells. Angelina quickly glanced up and shrugged. Alex looked over at Justin and he looked back at her. It was like they began having a conversation telepathically. What was Candace trying to imply? Who did she think she was anyway? She couldn't be implying something here. Could she?

"Well, she has my nose, my smile and personality," Alex jumped in. She had no idea how that was going to help, but it sounded like a good explanation to her. She hoped that the red-head would buy it.

Candace looked at Lexi and turned her attention back to Alex.

"I can see it," she said. "She has your skin color and cheek bones, too. She looks like the perfect combination of both of you."

"Whoa!" Alex exclaimed. "I see where this is going. Whatever you are thinking didn't happen."

"You don't have to be embarrass at all," Candace explained. "Most wizards that are teen parents had fallen in love with their sibling or cousin. Magic attracts to magic, especially when you don't live in the wizard world."

"Let's just go," Justin whispered to Alex. He grabbed her hand and nudged her in the opposite direction.

"It's no shame at all," Angelina said. She took a long pause before she said, "My brother is my lover, too. It's very common in wizards like homosexuality is common in among mortals. It's no big deal and some are for it and others are against it. It's actually legal in the wizard world for siblings and cousins "

"That's really great to know, but we have to go," Alex said.

"Don't forget that dinner is exactly at five 'o clock," Candace notified her. "If you don't go on time, you won't be able to eat until breakfast."

"Thanks for the tip," Justin said as he led Alex away.

Once Justin and Alex were away from Candace and Angelina, Alex glared at him and folded her arms against her. She didn't appreciate being led away like a little kid even if the conversation was starting to go south. She was more than capable of handling herself and if she needed him, she would have told him. She was the one who was equipped in dealing with adversaries, complexity, and dilemmas. Just because she was dating Justin, that didn't mean that she was going to alter her personality. She was going to be Alex, the girl who saw rules as guides and morals as options. She liked to do what she pleased and being controlled wasn't what she was pleased to do.

She stood in front of him and stopped walking in the middle of the beach.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His eyes were searching hers and he started to fret. "Just ignore whatever they said."

She looked into his eyes and noticed how worried he was becoming. She opened her mouth to tell him about how she didn't appreciate that he led her away, but than her conscience got to her. That stupid conscience! She wanted Justin to have a great time and she wanted to show him that she could be a good girlfriend. The words that he said to her the previous night echoed through her head, "It's not like you care about me" and she thought of his words like a challenge. She sighed as she contemplated her decision not to discuss what was truly on her mind. She knew that a part of her hated trying to be good, but the bigger part of her really wanted her relationship with Justin to work.

"I don't care about the garbage that came out of their mouths," Alex whispered. "I hate that you..." She was about to mention how he led her away, but his sexy silvery eyes got to her. She quickly changed the subject and said, "Over think everything and it makes you a drag about how much you worry. Loosen up and shake it off."

Justin nodded and sighed. His eyes lightened up as he smiled appeared on his face.

"You know what would be fun to do?" he asked.

Alex eyes widened at the sound of the word fun. Justin's idea of fun was always the antonym of fun. She hoped that she would get Justin to be a little reckless eventually, but she had to admit that she loved him just the way he was. There was something very appealing about how dedicated he was to being a good son, doing his best in school and in wizards' lessons. Maybe self-consciously she liked how mature and devoted Justin was and didn't even realize it. She supposed that Justin must have liked how egocentric, enterprising, and engaging she was. The both of them would agree that they didn't like each other's personality, but at the end of the day they wouldn't have it any other way. They were compatible to each other, the sun to the moon, the ying to the yang, and the peanut butter to the jelly.

"What?" she asked.

"Two words."

She began hoping that the words were either make-out or sun bathe. Knowing her brother, neither of her guesses was on his mind.

"Just tell me."

"Fine. You had to just ruin the excitement. Anyway, have you noticed how blue the water is?"

Alex turned her head towards the water and watched the way the water moved back and forth. The water did look too blue to her.

"It's bluer than Katy Perry's hair. Justin, what does this have to do with fun?"

Justin stared at Alex for a moment as if the answer was obvious. She sighed as all the thoughts of making out were erased from her head.

"It intrigues me about the water's color and I have a hypothesis that the color came from either dye or magic. Since I brought my biology kit with us-"

Alex groaned as she took Lexi from him. If she didn't let him play in the water, she would never hear the end of it. At first he would be fine with it, but sooner or later he would begin talking about how selfless he was to her and how she never cared about what he wanted to do. She had no idea why she was feeling so nervous about their relationship. She wasn't afraid about if they would get caught; she just wanted their relationship to last. She knew that she kept reiterating the same thoughts in her mind, but that's what she really wanted. Besides, she wanted to explore the beach and talk to other wizards. If dating your own brother was that common, she wanted all the tips that she could get.

"I have a better idea," Alex said. "You go play with your hypnosis in water and I'll go sun bathe with Lexi."

She watched Justin's eyes as he thought about her suggestion.

"We won't be together," he notified her. "Just like the movies yesterday, I guess we could think of a new idea to do together. Compromise. And Alex, the word is hypothesis, not hypnosis. It's actually funny that they are spelled -"

"We have plenty of time together and I think that you should do your science junk and I do my girl stuff. We won't be that far away from each other. It's not like I'm going to be sunbathing for hours and I don't think that its going to take you all day to find your hypno..hypo..hyptho...whatever. You get the point."

She waited as Justin considered her statement.

"As long as you go back to our hotel room with me," he bargained.

"Deal."

As they began walking towards the hotel, the hot sun beat down on them, reflecting off the white sand and half blinding Alex. Justin grabbed her by the hand and sprinted for a clump of palm trees near the hotel, about ten yards away. Alex was surprised by his spontaneous action and clutched on to Lexi as she ran. The sand was beginning to blister their feet and the sun began to tan their skin. They were both panting once they reached the trees. They fell down together into the powdery sand, wallowing and clutching at each other, laughing like giddy grade-schoolers. Poor Lexi sausaged in between the two, jabbering her complaints in her own infant language.

Once Alex's eyes had adjusted to the shade, and she could see once again, she propped herself up on one elbow and noticed that Justin had gone quiet and was staring at her. It made her self-conscious, but she was unable to look away once their eyes had met.

Like every other girl in Waverly Place, Alex had long admired Justin's mysterious guy look. His tanned skin and silvery-green eyes, the sprinkling of freckles across his nose and his dark black hair, almost the color of raven, were to die for. But lying this close to him, she couldn't help but notice for the first time just how muscular his shoulders were, and how lush his lips looked. She let her gaze slip lower, to the rest of his body she had seen a thousand times, but which seemed so utterly different today.

What was she doing? Justin was her brother, but at the same time he was her boyfriend. No way should she have noticed how his abs rippled down into the waistband of his swim trunks. There relationship was a little more complicated, or rather more complex than a normal sibling or boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. It was suppose to be natural for her to feel a mixture of guilt and lust.

"Wow, when did you get these?" Alex teased, reaching down to run her hand along his impressive newly grown muscles. But Justin caught her hand in his just before she touched him, startling her.

When she looked into his eyes once again, his expression was intense, almost threatening. For a moment, Alex thought maybe he was angry, but before she could ponder it further, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. She responded immediately, surprising herself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue and Alex opened her mouth with a low moan.

Suddenly, Justin pushed away as if he'd been burned. He jumped up off the sand and started pacing back and forth with his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry, Alex," he said in a strangled voice. "That wasn't right."

"What do you mean?" she asked. She began to wonder if he was beginning to have seconds thoughts about their relationship. She stared at him as he walked back and forth. "What's wrong?"

"That wasn't right to do in public," he said. "If we get too comfortable about doing _that_ around others, mom and dad would eventually catch us."

He took Alex gently by the hand and helped her up, avoiding looking into her eyes. Alex shoved him and began teasing him right away. She handed Lexi over to him while she continued to poke him and tease him. As they walked away, the pair of blue eyes carefully watched them leave the scene. The blue eyes reached into its' bag and pulled out a black 64GB iPhone 5 to call its partner. A sadist smile appeared on the persons face as the person thought about how much they hated Alex and Justin.

"They're coming back to their room, so you have to get out of there," Blue Eyes said. "Did you find anything that would help expose their love?"

"Even better," the partner said with a giggle. "I have pictures of them making out and a very hot and heavy make out session I might add. I already had sent you the pictures; so don't forget to look at them. I also bugged the room and I hid cameras all over the room. I had gone to the spy store and found so many good gadgets that you wouldn't even believe how high my bill was when I was at the register. This is why America has so much debt in credit cards."

"Scandalous," Blue Eyes said. "Now get back here before they return to their room. If they discover what we're doing, consider yourself in prison with no chance of parole.

"I'm not doing that again."

"Good."

"Bye."

**A/N: Tell me what you think about this chapter. What do you think of all the hot moments between Justin and Alex? Who do you think Blue Eyes is? Review and I'll read and review your story.**


	7. Chapter 7: Ignorance Is Bliss

When Justin and Alex returned to their hotel room, they were both giggling and teasing each other. It was such a shame that they didn't even realized that there were hidden cameras all over their room. The minute they stepped through the door, Alex laid Lexi down for her nap and Alex resumed teasing Justin. While he was sitting on his bed looking through his duffle bag, Alex started poking Justin in his shoulder. He looked at her for a second and shook his head in disbelief. He tried to fight back the grin that wanted be displayed on his face. And when he failed, he made Alex laugh. She loved teasing her brother and it was one of her favorite things to do.

"It's so fun messing with you," she said with a chuckle. She kept her voice low, since she didn't want to wake Lexi up. She raised her hand up towards Justin and when he was about to give her a high-five, she pulled her hand away. "Too slow." She laughed as she poked Justin in his shoulder again.

She raised her hand back up and waited for him to give her a high-five. When she didn't, she folded her arms against her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Her voice remained in a playful tone.

Justin casually shrugged as she searched his bag for his microscope. He looked up at her and she could tell that nothing was wrong at all. He was just being Justin, her dorky brother who always had a serious demeanor. He was the type of person who wasn't a natural laugher and he smiled when he thought something was funny. He needed to loosen up and become a little reckless. Alex loved Justin the way he was, but it wouldn't kill him if he were only ten percent more daring and fun-loving.

"Gimme a high-five," Alex said as she raised her hand up again. "I won't bite."

"What for?" he asked. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't even realize that he was being a stick in the mud. Couldn't he see that his sister-slash girlfriend wanted to his attention?

"Because it's fun."

"You are only going to try to make me miss again."

"No I won't."

"I don't believe you at all. You used to do that all the time to me when I was seven. Isn't that a little puerile for us anyway? I'm sure you can think of other ideas to tease me."

"I promise that I won't make you miss again."

With her words and arm lingering in the air, Justin attempted to high-five her and she made him miss again. She chuckled and he only sighed. He stared at her for a few seconds and leaned closer to her until their lips was inches apart. She moved her body closer to his as she leaned in for the kiss. She closed her eyes and was about to brush her lips against his when his lips had disappeared. She opened her eyes and saw a smug smile planted on her brother's face. He was teasing her and she hated when she was the one being teased.

She folded her arms and playfully glared at him as she tried to think of a way to get him back. She watched the way his eyes stared at her with anticipation and excitement. She leaned closer to him and slowly moved her hand closer to his face. She lightly touched the top and his head and retracted her arm back. He stared at her with one eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation.

"Now you look like a rock star," she said, making him smile.

"Very funny," he said as he continued taking the rest of his biology kit out of his bag.

A long moment of silence had suddenly appeared and it wasn't awkward at all. It actually began to build tension as the reality of the two being all alone in a hotel room set in. She felt like a roller coaster, taking her sweet time to build up enough energy before it spurring down hill. The funny thing about roller coaster was that the steep drops, the loops, corkscrews and hard banking turns weren't the thing that made them work. It was the long build-up at the beginning. The building of expectations makes the sudden drop immediately satisfying.

She stared at him, shivering with anticipation. He noticed that she was looking at him; he started at her and refused to take his eyes off of her. She looked at his left eye and then his right eye before looking down at his lips. She stared into his eyes again and he stared right into hers. If she lost eye contact with him, she'd lose him forever. The burning sensation in her chest that began to travel down helped her keep contact. She wanted to taste his lips on her mouth so badly that she couldn't even express it with words. The room felt smaller and the temperature increased.

"Do you want to kiss me?" he asked, sounding almost breathless.

"I–I would bite you," she responded back.

"Oh, God," he breathed closing his eyes. "Why does it sound so good?'

"Kiss me and find out," she said as he leaned in.

His lips were warm and soft. He kissed her carefully, nibbling and sucking her lower lip. She drew the tip of her tongue along the inner edge of his mouth, she swept it over the slim ring, lightly, and he groaned and pulled her in so tight that she could barely breathe.

Thrusting her fingers into his hair, she pressed her tongue into his mouth, cautiously, tracing over the hard palate just behind his teeth while wrapping her arms and legs around him. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and she gasped. One hand at the back of her neck, directing me, the other balancing her on the edge of the bed, he coaxed her to do it again and when she did, he caressed her tongue with his own, grazing his teeth over the surface, biting it softly as she withdrew.

They lay next to each other and resumed breathing again. Alex had to admit that Justin was right about practice making perfect. The more they kissed, the better and more experienced they became. She loved that they could play inside each other mouth's freely without any guilt and shame. She didn't feel like their love was a beautiful disaster anymore and if she played the guitar, there would be no tear drops on it. She remembered how her head used to spin round and round, because she wasn't sure if she even had feelings for him. Their love came naturally and she loved him like a long song.

They remained silent for the next few minutes as Justin laid his chin on her head. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet moment of silence. The two rested in peace as a camera zoomed up and took a picture of the happy couple. Their whole conversation had been recorded and every single minute that spent alone was evidence to use against them. Ignorance of the reality of things was bliss and allowed the young couple to enjoy their day.

After spending the next few hours on the beach, Alex and Justin had gone back into the hotel for dinner. All the Wiz tech students were all seated at one long table and the staff had sat at either one of the ends. One of the staff members had asked to hold Lexi and Alex immediately accepted the offer before taking her seat at the table across from Gigi and Stacy. Gigi had saved them a seat and seemed happy to see both of them unlike Stacy, who glared at Alex and waved happily at Justin.

"Stace, we like Alex now," Gigi notified her cousin. Stacy nodded and waved at Alex. "Sorry for Stacy's behavior. Good companions are so hard to find these days."

A waiter brought two steaming hot plate of ziti noodles and placed each plate in front of Justin and Alex. The steam began to make her eyes water and she wished that she could have biscuits and lose corn for dinner instead. She pushed the plate aside and asked that waiter if he had any biscuits and lose corn. The waiter happily responded to her request and took her plate back to the kitchen. Her face felt so much cooler once all the steam was away from her face. She felt very pleased to have things her way for once and it was such a pity that all her request were being documented by Blue Eyes.

"Why aren't you wearing the necklace I bought you?" Gigi asked. She pointed to the one that she was wearing. "Did you pawn it for spare cash?" She glared over at Stacy, who nervously smiled.

"You still can't get over that?" Stacy asked. "Can you?"

Gigi rolled her eyes and shook her head at her cousin. She turned that attention back on her favorite subject, Alex.

"I didn't take it with me," Alex said in an as-if-it-was obvious tone. "I didn't want to lose it and how much money could I even get if I pawned it."

"Depending on the gem and the place," Stacy said. "Knowing Gigi, the jewelry she buys for gifts are worth about two hundred dollars. Now if you want major money cash, steal the one she's wearing!"

A smirk appeared on Alex's face as she considered the idea of stealing the necklace. It was fast money and it wasn't like Gigi and her were really friends. Two weeks ago, the two were enemies and now Gigi had decided to get along with her. Alex's feelings for Gigi never changed and the only reason why she came on this trip was to do something romantic with Justin. She was only taking advantage of Gigi and she was going to continue until Gigi stopped offering.

"You're really considering this?" Justin asked. He looked shocked, but his voice sounded worried.

Alex laughed and high-fived Stacy from across the table. The two laughed like they knew something the others didn't. Gigi and Justin shook their head and began to agree that Alex and Stacy were both crazy. When the waiter brought back Alex's food, the conversation began to become less awkward and lighter. Alex inhaled the sweet smelled of canned corn and buttermilk biscuits with gravy on the side. She began eating as she listening to Justin and Stacy talk about how "magical" the ocean was. They were both big nerds and for a split second Alex felt a wave of jealousy towards Stacy. She was one of Justin first crush and Alex and Harper had both resented Stacy for the way she stole Justin's heart. Gigi pretended to yawn as her cousins kept talking about the stupid water.

"I think that magic has a very scientific role in everything," Stacy mentioned and Justin immediately began adding on to her theory.

Stacy was a girl genius after all and she had already graduated from college at the age of twelve. She was a lot different from Gigi and it would seem like Stacy would have been the alpha in their little clique. She looked a lot like Gigi, but her eyes were lighter, she was a bottle blond, and she turned more heads than Gigi ever did. She was way cleverer than Gigi, less naïve, and had enough popularity to break away from her. For some reason, she remained Gigi's beta and helped ordered around the flunkies and arranged Gigi's schemes.

"Boring," Alex said as she finished up her dinner. She could never get enough of biscuits and lose corn.

"Tell me about it, Gigi said. "I think this is the first time that we ever really agreed."

Alex thought about all the disputes she had with Gigi and a warm feeling overwhelmed her.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Alex agreed. "It feels so weird to be agreeing with you."

"Almost unnatural."

"Like this is going against the golden rule."

The two stared at each other for a moment and nodded. Could Alex and Gigi be friends? Their personalities were a lot alike and their popularity would double just be associating with each other. They would dominate the entire school and they were both mischievous with magic. It would be nice for Alex to have a wizard around her age to hand out with and they were related. She would finally have a family member that was a girl to hang around at family parties if her paternal side of the family ever had get-togethers.

"So...you two must be excited to be almost alone with each other," Gigi said. Alex knew that Gigi was heading somewhere was this statement. She quickly realized one of her favorite techniques and immediately began seeing the family resemblance between Gigi and herself.

"Almost?" Justin and Stacy asked simultaneously.

"Where are you going with this?" Alex asked as she raised her eyebrow at her. Was she the only one who realized what Gigi was doing? She probably was since she used that technique on Justin all the time and Stacy was always Gigi's puppet.

"Just follow me," Gigi instructed. "I think that you two could use some real alone time before this trip ends. Why don't I baby-sit Lexi-pie for you tonight as a pay off from all the terrible things that Stacy has done to you."

"Me?" Stacy asked.

"You gave me most of my ideas," Gigi countered, trying to take the blame off herself before Alex could comment. Gigi glared at Stacy and she lowered her head in shame.

Alex didn't need anytime to consider Gigi's offer. The answer was simple and she felt very confident with the consequences that came with her decision. She loved Lexi and she knew what was the best thing for her, especially when they were on vacation. She looked at the anticipation that was growing inside of Gigi's blue eyes and realized that she had made the right decision. The answer was clearly...

"No," Alex said. "Sorry, but I really love when us three are together."

Alex watched the way Gigi's eyes water as nodded and began to text to distract herself from crying. After all the trouble that Alex had went through, Alexis Justina Russo was one hundred percent hers and had nothing to do with Gigi. She had Justin to help her and that's all she needed. Gigi was the one who gave Lexi up in the first place and Alex had decided to step up to the plate. Lexi would never know anything about how Alex got her and Gigi surely wasn't going to be the one who filled in the blanks.

"Isn't it weird that my dad's brother is Gigi's dad?" Justin asked, changing the subject. He was talking to Stacy again and Alex was getting ready to break the two apart.

"No," Stacy answered.

"Does your Uncle Kelbo ever mention about my -" Justin started talking into Stacy interrupted him.

"Uncle Kelbo?" Stacy asked as she raised her eyebrow. "Kelbo's my dad."

"I thought Uncle Kelbo was Gigi's dad?" Alex asked.

"He is," Stacy answered.

"But than that makes you sisters!" Justin exclaimed. "Why do you tell people that you're cousins?"

"That's explains why you let her boss you around," Alex commented. "How come you two are the same age?"

Stacy paused as a smile appeared on her face.

"My mom and her mom are sisters," Stacy said in a matter-of-fact tone. "My mom was dating Kelbo, but her mom was the woman he had a fun with at night. He was suppose to be with my mom, but he loved spending the night at her younger sister house. Even though our last-named aren't Russo's, we are as much as a Russo as you are."

Justin and Alex gasped and looked at each other. Alex thought her relationship with Justin was complex. It was official that the Russo family was really screws up and this generation was messed up worse than the first.

"Told you that we were more than cousins," Gigi added without looking up at her phone. "We're raised as cousins, not sisters."

"Hollingsworths, are you sexting?"Stacy asked getting a surprised look from her cousin-slash-sister.

"No!" Gigi quickly exclaimed. "I'm texting Aunt Megan and she had some interested news."

"What?" Stacy asked as Gigi headed her the phone. She gasped and handed the phone back to Gigi. "This isn't good at all."

"What's wrong?" Justin asked, allowing people to hear how worried he was.

"I have some good news and bad news, "Gigi said as she looked to Stacy for help.

"What's the bad news?" Alex asked.

"Uh...Jerry and Megan finally seen each other after all these years and they talked about Miranda's behavior," Stacy began. "And they came in agreement that after Miranda is finished with in the mental hospital, she'll be living with you guys."

"What the hell!" Alex and Justin yelled at the same time.

The thought of having the live with that brother stealing, gothic scheming bitch made Alex skin crawl. She didn't even have to look at Justin to see the panic on his face. What were they going to do when Miranda came to live with them and what would she do to Justin? How would living with them even help her? All she would do was make their lives worse. Alex didn't even want to see Miranda again and she didn't even plan on even having a reason to. How was she going to be a decent mother, a good girlfriend, and the best type of mother that a teen mom could possible be if Miranda was there?

"What's the good news?" Justin asked.

"Uh...Megan has a really hot boyfriend and she's back in the big apple," Gigi offered as good news, but she knew they wouldn't accept it. If it helps, Miranda won't be released from the clinic until after the new year."

"That's not enough time," Justin said. "Today is Christmas Eve and January is just a week a day. What's her release day and can you ask Aunt Megan to reconsider? There is no way that she could live in the same house with my parents, sister, little brother, and niece. We don't even have room for her in our house and things are just getting back to normal after all the stuff that you two helped Miranda do."

"Her release date isn't official and I already asked Aunt Megan to reconsider," Gigi stated sympathetically. "After Jeremy's funeral, she's heading right back to Paris and won't be her or be able to come when Miranda's release. On the bright side, you guys get to live with your big sister-slash-cousin. I live with her before and I have to tell you that it was a good experience. Actually, it was just an experience. Nothing good can come out of that. Good luck guys."

Justin looked over at Alex and got up from his chair. "C'mon Alex, let's go back to our room," he said as he walked over to her chair, pulling her chair out for her like a gentleman.

Alex didn't protest, tease, or comment. The only thing she could think about was how upset Justin was going to be and that the news ruined her vacation. The staff member gave Lexi back to Alex as Justin excused himself from the room. As the two took the elevator to the third floor, Alex tried to think of something she could use to cheer Justin up, but the only thing that came to her mind was how she had to think of a way to fixed this. She had to find same way to prevent Miranda from living with them, at least for Justin's sake.

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter? How do you feel about Miranda coming to live with Justin and Alex? What do you think Blue Eyes plan ours? Do you think that Blue Eyes is a male or a female? Review and I'll read and review your story. I want to thank all the people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed.**


	8. Chapter 8: One Out, Two In

Back in their hotel room, Alex sat on the bed holding Lexi in her arms as she watched Justin pace back and forth. He had dialed Jerry five times since they had dinner and he kept getting sent straight to Jerry's answer machine. He had even texted him several times, but Jerry never responded back at all. Alex needed to hear the truth come from someone more reliable than Gigi. She had no reason to lie and if she did, she would have never pulled the Miranda card. Gigi was a selfish little jerk most of the time, but she wasn't cruel or evil. Alex knew that Justin wanted to know all the details about this situation, but Alex wasn't as meticulous as Justin. She just wanted Miranda to stay where she was and that's all that mattered.

"Sent to the machine again," Justin said as he sat on the bed next to Alex.

"Hand me my cell and I'll call dad," Alex ordered.

Justin handed Alex her phone and she used her free hand to dial Jerry's number. Her other hand was used to support Lexi's head while Lexi fed herself her bottle. Just like Justin, Alex was sent straight to her father's answer machine. She ended the call and decided not to leave a message, since Justin had left several detailed messages on Jerry's answering machine. She handed her phone back to Justin and sighed.

"What are we going to do?" he asked. She knew that he didn't really want her to answer his question. His question was more like a statement. He was trying to be strong, but Alex already knew that he was worried. He sighed as he ran his hands through his own hair. "Alex, we have to stop this and I just have a really bad feeling about this. No good can come out of Miranda living with us and this would only end us."

Alex looked up at his glossy eyes and hated how upset he was. She remembered how upset he was when the McDonald's manager mentioned Miranda to him. She was angry herself that Miranda would be living with them, but she felt even worse when she thought about how Justin felt. She had spent so many years pretending that she didn't care about his thoughts and feelings, sometimes she really didn't. Now he was the only thing that she could think about. As she listened to him talk, she searched her brain for any spells that could help them.

Nothing was ever simple in their life. Everything was built on a complex web that took years just to solve. Just thinking about her own family gave her a headache. Grandpa and Grandma Russo had three kids: Jerry, Megan, and Kelbo. Jerry and Megan fell in love, won the Wizard Competition together and even started a family. He took a trip to Puerto Rico, met Theresa, ditched Megan, and started a brand new family. He gave his powers to Kelbo, who cheated on his girlfriend with her sister and gave both of them a daughter.

After the second generation of the Russo family screwed everything up, the third generation was paying for their consequences. Alex school enemy was secretly her own cousin that gave her baby to her and helped Miranda in an evil scheme against Jerry. Alex and Justin were in love just like Jerry and Megan, but Justin also fake dated his own half sister-slash-cousin. Miranda and Jeremy had their own little fling, just like Alex and Justin. Miranda, who had tried to kill Alex and Justin, will be moving into their home to live with them. Let's not forget that they are all wizards, who apparently have fewer morals than mortals.

Life was never going to be simple for a Russo at all. She wasn't going to give up hope just yet, because there had to be a way to prevent Miranda from moving in. Alex wished the idea would just appear in her brain like magic. Magic was like a big tease that never really worked when or the way she wanted to.

She sighed as she took the empty bottle from Lexi's soft grip. Alex looked down at her sweet little baby and thought about how she was always involved in drama. Gigi even told Alex that Miranda mentioned about killing Lexi. Would she keep her promise and take the life of an innocent baby? There were times when Alex was tired of taking care of Lexi, but she loved her and wanted to keep her forever. Would Miranda try to change this?

"Maybe I could write a letter to the Wizard Court," Justin continued talking.

"Do you really think that the letter would change their minds?" Alex asked. She didn't plan on him answering her at all, because she already knew his answer. "They wouldn't even read it."

"You're right," he said. "We have to do something, Alex. We can't just say a spell and fix everything." The tone of his voice was beginning to sound sharp and it seemed like he was getting ready to yell at her.

"We can't spend the rest of Christmas Eve worrying," she notified. Her voice was surprisingly calm and she only wanted her brother to worry less. He worried so much about every little detail, calling himself a perfectionist, but Alex called him OCD. The only way to stop his thoughts from overwhelming him was to redirect his mindset. She reached out to touch his hand, but he pulled back. She leaned forward to kiss him, but he raised his hand in front of her face.

"I can't just sit here and letting this just happen," he said. His words were like a punch in the face. "At least I'm trying to think of something. You think that you don't have to put any thought into this and everything would be fine tomorrow."

"I'm not saying that at all! Look, I'm actually thinking that -"

"That we're doomed and Miranda is going to kill us off one by one. That's her plan, right?"

His tone had changed so rapidly that his voice surprised her. She hadn't heard Justin that angry with her in a long time and she wasn't going to allow him to talk to her anytime. She wanted to be a good little girlfriend, but obviously she was pretending to be someone she wasn't. She was the one who was supposed to be bitter and snarky, not him. She knew that he was upset and stressed, but he didn't have to take his anger out on her.

"We have to talk to dad first, before we get all worried," Alex said. She didn't even know why she was being so calm and nice to him. Maybe the baby in her lap was breaking out her nice side.

"It might be too late!" he shouted, making his voice louder than hers. "What if this is our last day to live and -"

"Well, I wouldn't spend it worrying about _your_ psycho ex-girlfriend," she yelled.

"I wouldn't have needed her if you weren't such a tease!"

There was a long pause in a conversation, as Justin wanted for Alex to respond. After all they had been through and all the love that they expressed to each other that day, she was a tease now. Her heart broke in two and the only thing she could think of was what a jerk he was being. She was about to lose her mind and she could she the way he searched her eyes that he had hurt her. She wasn't going to accept any apologize and she didn't even do anything wrong to deserve to be yelled at.

"Alex, I'm sorry," Justin said, his voice returning to its normal tone.

"You asshole!" she yelled.

"Look, I didn't mean that and -"

"It takes two to tango," she said as she shook her head. "You are responsible for us just as much as I am. At least I know now that you would blame everything on me just like dad did to Aunt Megan. You are the one who brought Miranda into the picture. You played along in her plan and you are the reason for all of this Miranda mess. If you weren't so caught up with trying to make me fall out of love with you, everything would have been fine. You ruined everything just like you are now. Don't blame me for anything when you were the one who lusted after me first."

She was surprised that Justin had listened to her, silently glaring at her. She wished that he would understand that she did care and he was only being self-centered. She was actually thinking about him and he didn't even consider Lexi at all. He was yelling right next to her and she was beginning to get upset. Her smiled was replaced with a frown and she squeezed her eyes shut. She was becoming just as stress as Alex and Justin.

"Now you are just being a bitch," he said. He only cursed when he was really angry and Alex knew that there would be no love left after this argument. At that moment, she didn't even know if she should care.

"Loser! The only girl you could even land was your own sister. The other two girls that showed any interest didn't even really like you. You were a toy in their sick plan."

"Idiot. You fell for a loser."

"Your brain is so defected that you don't even realized that after I got over you, you tried to win me back!"

"You're so disconnected that you don't even realize that you wanted me to get you back. In fact, I never even lost you. You have your own sick scheme, like usual. So what category was this argument in? Terrorize Justin or make him feel any worse."

The more he talked, the worse she felt. She tried to pretend like his words meant nothing to her, but it hurt when the one person she loved was turning against her. Her heard began to ache and she wanted him to feel the exact amount of pain. She loved him and once again, it felt like he had took advantage of her. Their beautiful disaster theme relationship seemed like pretty at this moment.

The argument grew tenser each and every moment that Lexi began crying. Alex looked down at her and envied the excuse of being a baby to cry in front of people. She felt like she could cry and seeing Lexi cry only made her realize how awful Justin was being to her. She cradled Lexi closer to her body as a way to comfort herself. She wished her brain could think of more insults on the spot, but the only thing she could think of was how wrong Justin was being.

"OCD!" she yelled back.

He looked in her eyes and shook his head.

"Jerk," he said back.

That four-letter word was all it took for her to leave out the room. She left so quickly that he didn't even have time to process what happened. With her baby on her hip, she walked across the hall until she found Gigi's room. When she knocked on the door, Gigi opened it immediately with a smile on her face. She let Alex come inside her room and seemed genuinely interested by her visit. She noticed the look on Alex's face and watched the way she sat down on the closet bed to the door.

"Are you okay?" Gigi asked. She had never heard Gigi sound concern before. It was very strange and yet at the same time Alex felt comfortable with her. "Did your dad call you about Miranda or something?"

"Justin and I got into it and I don't want to be bother with him at this moment," Alex answered. "He's just stressed about Miranda."

Alex wasn't going to tell her enemy anything that could be used against her. She told her enough to satisfy that little blond head of hers.

"Yeah," Gigi answered. "I can understand why he's stressed. He was just taking his stress out on you, because that's what people do." Gigi didn't even sound sarcastic or too nice. She actually talked to Alex like she really cared and that she was a friend. "You want to watch a movie. I brought the Devil Wears Prada with me and I think Anne Hathaway is a decent person to celebrate the holidays with."

The Devil Wears Prada was not Alex's favorite. She loved mindless action movies with Sylvester Stallone, Vin Diesel, and Bruce Willis. She didn't mind watching Twilight and she liked any Superman movie. She wasn't into drama, romance or any Chick Flicks. You would never see her watching Dear John, The Vow, or The Notebook.

"I'll pass," Alex said.

"Okay," Gigi said as she tossed her hair behind her head. She sat next to Alex and began looking at Lexi. "Can I hold her?"

Alex considered her request and handed Lexi over to Gigi. Lexi began to squirm as expected, but Gigi didn't really care. She held her and began complimenting what a cute baby she was. The only thing on Alex mind was that Justin had called her a tease and a jerk. How was she a tease and a jerk? His words echoed through her head as she regretted all the time they kissed within the last twenty-four hours. She had enjoyed kissing him, but know she just felt used. She loved Justin and hoped that Gigi was right, but still he meant what he had said to her. She hoped that his heart was broken just the way her was.

"My tea party is coming up soon and I would love to show Lexi my party," Gigi said. "Too bad she isn't old enough to drink tea yet. As soon as she can drink tea, I'm totally buying her a tea set. It's going to be so much fun having out with Alex and Lexi." She stopped talking as she realized what she just said. "I never thought I'd say those words. I can't wait to you get older Lexi. I hope you are popular, a cheerleader, and are drop dead gorgeous."

Alex paid no attention to what Gigi was saying at all. She was so angry with Justin, Jerry and Miranda. She wished her father would call back. Maybe he didn't want to talk to Justin and Alex at all. Maybe he would only talk to Theresa if was saying what she wanted to hear. An idea flashed into Alex's head and she reached into her pocket to grab her phone, but it wasn't there. It was back inside her room. She cursed underneath her breath as put her brilliant plan on hold.

"Why did Miranda decide to ruin our lives?" Alex thought out loud, catching Gigi's attention.

"Your dad," Gigi stated flatly. "It was all because of him."

"If she wanted to be a part of our family, why didn't she join?" Alex asked. "She put all this effort and time into a detailed plan. It would be easier to just appear at my doorstep and tell her side of the story. My mom would have believed her."

"Miranda is just a whiter version of you," Gigi stated. "You two look just a like. There is something I just don't understand about your dad."

"What?"

"I know incest is wrong among mortals, but why would he completely abandon Miranda and Jeremy. Your mom believed all the magic junk and-"

"She hates magic."

"No, she would have believed him if he told her about what he did with Megan. Right?"

Alex looked at Gigi for a second as she thought about what she had just said. Gigi had a point to everything she had said and for the first time in Alex's life, she thought about partnering up with Gigi. Why did Jerry feel the need to keep his sins completely in the dark? Was he afraid that history would repeat itself if he had told his kids that he had fallen in love with his own sister? That had already happened sixteen months before Justin and Alex found out about their father's past. Was there something else that Jerry was hiding?

"Maybe it's not a bad thing that Miranda will be moving in with us," Alex said.

Gigi turned to Alex and stared at her. She gasped as she held Lexi tighter.

"B-bbut Miranda would kill Lexi,"Gigi said. Her voice began to crack and her eyes began to water. "Are you borderline crazy or something? I told you that's what she said."

"If we find out the truth, we can end this thing for good," Alex said. "She's not going to stop unless we stop this for her. If she tears Justin and me away, I don't even care. She can't have Lexi and I have to make sure that Miranda won't ruin her whole life. We both love Lexi and we both want Miranda out."

The thought of saying good-bye to Justin was painful, but she had a feeling that they could never stop loving each other. According to her dream, she would love Justin throughout her childhood and he would love her. If Miranda found a way to end their relationship, she could never end their love. When it came to Lexi, she knew she wouldn't have the luxury of having a second chance.

"What are you saying?" Gigi asked.

"Justin isn't going to listen to me, so I need your help," Alex said. "You worked with Miranda and you knew her plan. Right?"

"Not at all. She tricked me into doing everything and kept me in the dark. She came up with lies, scenarios, and used my weakness against me. I know more about her than you do and I that has to count for something right."

"Right."

"It's official. We are going to work together to take Miranda out."

As Gigi began talking about Miranda's weakness, there was a thump against the door, not a knock. Alex and Gigi looked at each other and they both knew that had an eavesdropper.

"Keep talking, "Alex whispered as she pulled her wand out her boot. Gigi nodded as she started talking about her tea party.

Alex quietly walked over to the door and looked out the peephole. She didn't see anyone outside the door, but she had a suspicious feeling inside of her. Someone knew that Alex and Gigi were talking about something important. Was she followed to Gigi's room? How much did the person even hear? Who was eavesdropping on them? If it were Justin or Stacy, they would have come in?

When she walked back over to Gigi, she threw her hands up.

"I'm sure it was just some wannabe trying to get dirt on me," Gigi said. "It happens all the time. That's the cons of being Ms. Popularity."

"Gigi, stop being blond for a second and think!" Alex yelled. "Drop the popular act and use common sense. You aren't popular at Wiz tech."

"Yet."

Alex rolled her eyes as sat back on the bed. If she weren't so angry with Justin, she would have left the room.

"What's the Devil Wears Prada about?" Alex asked as she tried to change the subject. If someone was listening, she had to change to subject.

A smile appeared on Gigi's face as she grabbed the remote control from the nightstand. Alex groaned as the movie started and she couldn't believe that she was watching such a dumb movie. It was all Justin fault and she was still going to get him back for calling her a tease. Being called a tease was a lot worse than a jerk and deserved a higher form of revenge. She spent the next six hours watching all of Gigi's favorite movies and if she weren't too busy trying to forget about Justin, she would have protest. Gigi tricked her into watching Bride Wars, which happened to be surprisingly interested and a little funny. Stacy had eventually joined the party and mentioned that she went skinny dipping with some of the boys. Afterwards, they watched the Vow and it was actually the best movie she saw that day.

The Vow was about a woman who lost her memory and her husband had to win her back. The idea was a cliché, but the interesting thing was that she lost the memory of the past five years. She had become a different person in that time and didn't understand why she changed. She never got her memory back, but she stayed with her husband.

She had finally stopped thinking about all her problems and was actually enjoying the company of her two cousins. She would have loved the have them in her life when she was younger, but that was not her fault. It was just one of the consequences of how Jerry, Megan, and Kelbo jacked up their family. She was glad that Gigi and her were getting along and she hoped that school would be a lot better now.

"What if Miranda lost her memory?" Stacy asked as she passed Gigi a bag of Cheetos she bought form the vending machine. Gigi had refused to eat carbs and that left more snacks for Stacy and Alex.

Alex and Gigi looked at her and looked at each other.

"Like with a spell?" Gigi asked.

Alex rolled her eyes again, but the room was too dark for anyone to see.

"The Cerebellum Erasus spell," Stacy clarified. "That would take her memory."

"Good idea," Gigi said. "See Alex, we already solved the Miranda problem. Now are you sure that you want to eat all those calories? Just watching you two eat that makes me want to throw up."

"I think we are forgetting the most important part," Alex said. "What does Jerry has to do with this?"

"That's elementary," Stacy said. "We can just go ask him now.

She turned the lights back on and grabbed her wand.

"You two coming?" she asked.

"What about Lexi?" Alex asked as she eyed her sleeping baby.

"Justin could watch her," Stacy said. "I could drop her off for you."

Alex looked at her blood and noticed how all three of them were finally united and working for the great of good. She wanted this to work out and to show Justin that she could fix something all by herself. She could imagine the look on his face when she'll tell him about the news. He would have to take everything he said back and make up to her. After everything was the way it should be, they could make out again. For now, she didn't even want to see Justin and she wanted him to miss her.

"Gigi can drop her off," Alex said as a smile spread across Gigi's face.

Gigi immediately did what she was told and came back with some news.

"He wants to talk to you," Gigi said. "He apologizes for what he said and he feels guilty about it."

"He has Lexi?"Alex asked.

"Of course," Gigi answered.

"That's all that matters," Alex said. "Now let's go."

With a flick of her wand, Alex and her cousins flashed themselves to Jerry's location inside one of the many rooms in Wizard Court. She knocked on the door and Jerry immediately opened it. He looked surprised when he saw Alex and confused at the sight of the other two blonds. He scratched his head as he waited for his daughter to say something. When she didn't, he assumed that the worse happened and that she had gotten herself into trouble.

"What happened?" he asked. He paused as he thought of a better question. "What are you doing here and why did you bring them? If this is about Miranda, there's nothing I can do about it. Trust me, I tried. Now go back home before you do anything stupid."

"Why does she have to live with us?" she asked. "And why didn't you tell us earlier about them?"

He glanced at the blonds and sighed.

"Alex, I need to talk to you in private."

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read my last chapter and a special thanks to the ones who reviewed. Tell me what you think about this chapter. What do you think about Justin and Alex's argument? How do you feel about Alex working together with Gigi and Stacy? Do you think that Miranda should lose her memory? Review and I'll read and review your story. Don't forget to favorite and follow ! **


	9. Chapter 9: Caught In The Act

Alex walked into the room and immediately felt bad for her father. Her hotel room was three times the size as the room he was staying in. He had a twin size bed, a small bathroom with the sink outside the room, and there was a bulky twenty-six inch television on the floor. His bags were still on the floor and he had set his pajamas on top of his bed. He had bags underneath his eyes and Alex assumed that he didn't sleep at all last night. He didn't even get a chance to stay over night and he already looked like a mess. She sat on his bed and waited for him to talk.

"There are right and wrongs," he began. "Something's just don't need to be repeated." He shrugged and refused to even look at his daughter's face.

"If mom believed you about wizards, she would have understood about Miranda and Jeremy," Alex said. "I wouldn't have minded having a sister in my life. Why were you afraid to tell us about them earlier?"

She stared at her father and studied the way he fretted at her question. Was it that painful and uncomfortable to talk about? Was Alex on the verge of uncovering something that he had burrowed in the dark?

"Can I be honest with you?" he asked.

"Duh," Alex said. "I didn't come all the way here at midnight to be lied to."

At first, Jerry was displeased with her answer, but realized that she had a point.

"It wouldn't have worked out combining families," he said flatly.

"A lot of people do that all the time," Alex said as she was starting to grow impatient. "What's the big deal?"

"Theresa is so sweet and almost naïve to the ways of wizards," Jerry said. "Megan is the opposite and she has to have her way. She doesn't care who's in the way or what cost she has to pay. Whenever I got together with Megan, she always found a way around me. We would -" His words trailed off and he expected her to feel in the blanks. "Like I said, it wouldn't have worked out and I didn't want you to think incest was okay. I still don't even want to have to talk about this with you and fill your head with wrong ideas. I would never want you and Justin to be like Megan and me."

Alex felt her chest tighten and her breath shorten. For a second, she thought her father was growing suspicious of Justin and her. Her _I-don't-care_ facade stayed in place as her father searched her eyes. She rolled her eyes and began to worry what else her father was hiding. Was there something else that Jerry didn't want Alex to know?

"Miranda really tried to ruin everything, because she was mad at you," Alex mentioned. "What if she tries to do something again?"

"Miranda isn't the one I'm worried about," he said. "She's a child and she is my daughter. I don't really have a problem with her moving in. It's not that I hate Miranda and Jeremy. It's just that I can't trust Megan and now she thinks she would have a free pass to come back in my life. She might not have any magic anymore, but she's dangerous. She even told me that she saw Justin and you at the movie theaters. You didn't even know her and she was busy trying to deceive you to get to me."

Alex thought about the woman at the movie theater who introduced herself as Megan. She was really cool and very fun to talk to. It was a shame that she didn't even recognize her own aunt. Now she knew what her Aunt Megan looked like, she could now recognize her voice, and she had a chance to see her for herself. It was hard to take Jerry's word for it if Megan was bad or not. Was he talking about if she was evil or was he only referring to sex? Alex wasn't a little kid any more and she deserved to know the truth.

"I'm exhausted," he said as he grabbed his pajamas and walked into the bathroom.

Alex took advantage of this time to take out her wand and walk over to the mirror. She remembered using the spell to spy on Justin and Miranda when they went out for ice cream. Stacy had taught her how to play someone's thoughts on a mirror. She whispered the spell and Jerry's thoughts were displayed on the mirror. A magical pair of headphones appeared on her head as she watched the scene in his mind take place. She saw Jerry sitting on his bed next to Aunt Megan. The two were very close and he was staring at her right in the eye, in a way that she had never seen him look at Theresa.

"What I do know, is that I'm not capable of fighting it anymore, and that no matter what happens, I will always want you in my life," she heard Jerry's voice say. His tone was nothing that she had ever heard him use before. His voice was so soft and sweet. He searched her face as uncertainty flashed across her beautiful features.

"Do you promise me? Promise me," she begged as she leaned her forehead on his. Her breath rushed over his face and he inhaled her sweet scent.

Alex gagged as she covered her mouth. This wasn't supposed to be happening at all.

"I promise," he said as he lowered his mouth and ghosted it over hers.

Alex's heart was thumping in her chest so fast I thought it would explode. This was the moment that made her shield her eyes and she wanted to stop the scene, but she couldn't. The spell could not be stopped until the scene was over. She heard loud sucking sounds in her ear and began to silently panic. She tried to pull the headphones off her head, but she couldn't. She was stuck watching her dad's love scene with his own sister. Great! This was exactly what she needed if she was really to commit suicide.

She peeked at the mirror and saw her Aunt Megan's tongue come out to lick his upper lip. She bent her head down into the sink as her Cheetos made its way down the drain. Maybe Gigi had a point about eating all those carbs. She tuned on the faucet and began to splash her face with water. The scene became silent for a moment and Alex hoped that it ended. She looked up and saw Jerry hold her head with gentle hands as his mouth finally settled over hers. Their open mouths were soft and searching. More puke came out of Alex's mouth and she suddenly found herself feeling very dizzy.

"My God," she heard Jerry groan. It was like he was talking right into Alex's ear. She found herself banging her head against the wall as she pleaded for the scene to stop. She didn't even know how loud she was, since the headphones were turned up to the highest volume. There was no way to turn those things down.

She looked up at the mirror again and prayed that the scene would end soon. Jerry gathered her close and laid her down on the bed. He moved over her and kissed her again and again. Alex ran towards the door, but the invisible headphones cord prevented her from walking that far. She slid her back against the door and she cried for the scene to end. This was the worst punishment she had ever had.

"Kissing you is every bit as incredible as I imagined it would be," Jerry said as the scene faded.

After a few seconds, the headphones disappeared off her head and Alex was straight out the door. That was the most disturbing thing that she had ever saw and heard. Let's not forget about how explicit all the breathing sounds from the soundtrack were. She wasn't ever going to do that again. She didn't have time to even process what she had witnessed through the mirror and she didn't want to think about it anymore. She was so dazed that she didn't even realize that Gigi had begun talking to her. Gigi lightly zapped her with a spark from her wand and that's what caught Alex's attention.

"What did you find out?" she asked.

Alex looked like she was going to throw up and looked down at her boots. She was glad that she had come with Stacy and Gigi. If Justin were here, he wouldn't be able to handle that pornography session in there. She lingered and stalled as she tried to come up with the best word to tell Gigi. She didn't want to talk about the mirror on the wall thing at all. She didn't even want to think about.

"A-ah ... a mouthful," Alex said.

"Your breath smells like puke," Gigi mentioned.

"You don't look too good either," Stacy added. "Let's get you back home."

When she walked back into her hotel room, the room was dark except for the moonlight that shined through the window. She could clearly see Justin's face as he lay on his bed, sleeping peaceful with Lexi. He was so handsome asleep and she almost felt bad for arguing with him. Arguing was different when she was teasing him and when she was in control of the conversation. She wanted to tell him about all the things she learned and hint about the mirror incident. She wished that she were Lexi now, lying near his body. Being so close to him that she could feel his warmth and smell his breath.

She could have lain next to him or woke him up with a kiss. She could have done a lot of things that night, but she was exhausted from the busy day she had. After she changed into her pajamas, she laid in the other bed staring at Justin. She wished that his eyes would have opened and invited her to lie next to him. He stayed asleep and she wasn't going to interfere. Her body began to relax as her mind started going break. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

She wouldn't have been that comfortable if she knew that her worse enemy was watching her every move. The hidden cameras in the room were connected to Blue Eyes laptop and the person watched her sleep. Blue Eyes heard when she snored, tossed back and forth, and rearrange her pillows. A delightful smile appeared on Blue Eyes face as all of Blue Eyes henchmen came into the hotel room.

"Alex just visited her father," one of the henchmen said. "I have all the details and Justin had contacted the Wizard Court. I think they are on to us."

"Of course," Blue Eyes said. "We want them to be. That's what my boss wants and that's what she's going to get."

The henchmen agreed and began to start watching the surveillance videos of Jerry in his hotel room. Theresa and Max at grandma's house, and even Gigi inside her room. The Russo family was about to go down and they would never know what hit them.

**A/N: Tell me your opinion about this chapter. What did you think about the mirror scene? Do you feel sorry for Alex that she had to witness a make-out scene between Jerry and Megan? Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. I love knowing my readers and I like hearing their opinions.**


	10. Chapter 10: Innocence

When Alex woke up, she had hoped that last night's argument would resolve by itself. It was Christmas and she only wanted to enjoy her holiday. She wanted to eat Theresa's homemade chocolate chip cookies, listen to Max's anticipation about gifts he would never play with after the first week, and watched the way her father added all the holiday's expenses together. She would have told her father that all the money that was spent was worth it after she tried on her new boots from Famous Footwear. Afterwards, she would have run upstairs to Justin room and teased him about finishing his holiday homework early. The two would have kissed and Lexi would have interrupted them like usual, for no reason at all. Of course, that was just a mere wish that had no chances of happening.

The moment that Alex finally rolled herself out of bed, Justin had started trying to contact the Wizard Court. He had left more messages on Jerry's phone, but he never answered Justin. If only Justin knew that Alex was two steps ahead of him. She wasn't sure if she should even tell him what she learned. She was still mad at him and wasn't even quite sure if she should forgive him yet. The argument was no big deal, but he called her a tease. That word echoed in the back of her mind and it angered her when she thought about it. Kissing was a two way street and if she was a tease, so was he.

Normally she would have held a grudge until he made up with her or she got her revenge. This was a different situation since they were no longer just brother and sister. A part of her wanted to feel his embrace, snuggle close to him, and stand under the mistletoe with him. Did all those things make a tease? Being the loving girlfriend who stood by his side and made him feel like the man he was suppose to be was hard. She tried to play the role, but it didn't seem like Justin liked her as the "good girlfriend." She gave it a shot and the only role she could ever play was Alex. And Alex was the type of person who didn't jump back into anyone's arms easily

"Can we talk about last night?" Justin asked as soon as he got off the phone. The Wizard Court had told him that they weren't interested in domestic cases. He was stuck at square one and it seemed like he needed Alex's help.

Alex looked up at him and returned her attention back to her phone. Gigi, Stacy, and her were actually texting each other. She could never even tell Harper about how low she had fallen.

"Alex, please," he said. His eyes begging for her contact and his voice sounded sincere. He sat next to her and waited for her to talk. When she didn't, he decided to go on. "I didn't mean anything that I said. I-I was just worried, stressed, and scared. I just can't live with Miranda and I didn't mean to hurt you. Can you just look at me? Please."

"I'm in the middle of a very important conversation right now, so this would have to wait," she finally spoke.

Her eyes were locked on her phone and her mind was focused on trying to decode Miranda's plan. Gigi had come up with a lot of illogical answers, but her cousin-slash-sister had a few good ones. Stacy's idea of Miranda's plan was either destroyed Jerry's family, so he'd pick up the members that he abandoned or torment everyone with the last name Russo. Alex didn't really think that those two options were her plan at all.

"No this can't wait!" he yelled. The sudden rise in his volume surprised Alex. She looked up and searched his eyes to see if he really cared.

"Jus -"

"I don't want us fighting on Christmas, especially when we have Miranda to worry about," he stated. "I love you and I feel really bad for what I said. I was just -"

He stopped once Alex began texting. It wasn't that she didn't want him to apologize or that she didn't care, if she returned to him too soon he wouldn't feel the impact that his words made on her. Her conversation with her cousins was so important and it was better for Justin to be left in the dark for a while. He wouldn't be able to handle another one of Miranda's scheme and he wouldn't be that helpful either. Gigi and Stacy were on her side and the three of them were going to stop Miranda. Making up with Justin would ruin everything and jeopardize his safety.

"I know you're just mad," Justin said flatly. Alex already knew that she was breaking his heart.

"Look Justin, I have to meet up with Gigi," Alex said as she walked over to the door. She noticed the way Justin eyes followed her across the room, silently begging her to stay. She shoved her phone into her pocket before opening the day. "Oh Justin, one more thing. Don't let Lexi take any late naps. If she sleeps late, she'll be wide-awake and keep me up at night with one of her non-English conversations. I'm actually terrified about when she starts talking English. What a chatterbox!"

She laughed and exited the room. She felt a little guilty for leaving Justin, but there was work that needed to be done.

As she started walking down the hall, she had a strange feeling that she was being followed. She whirled around, glancing around for any sign of people. She was the only one in the hallway, so she shrugged and continued to walk. She had almost forgot about her paranoia until she heard a low pitch chuckle from behind her. She turned back around and the only thing she saw was the vending machine. She moved her hand towards her boot, ready to zap anyone that tried to come her way.

When paranoia grew stronger, she took out her wand. Her eyes darted up and down the hall and her ears were tuned to the slightest noises. The hall was way too quiet and her heart began to jump. The closer she walked to Gigi's room, the more eyes she felt on her. It was strange, since no one there. She had never felt this paranoid before and she was scaring her own self.

"Alex!"

Alex zapped the person with a low-level of electricity. The person fell on the ground with their eyes wide and mouth dropped open. Her heart jumped out of her chest, but her face turned white when she saw whom she zapped.

"Gigi!" Alex yelled as she helped her up.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Gigi cried. "I know payback is a bitch, but I thought we were cool now."

"I -I thought you were someone else," Alex admitted.

"Who else would be standing at my hotel room's door!" Gigi yelled as she placed her hand on her hip. Stacy walked over to them and rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm being followed," Alex whispered.

"C'mon in," Stacy said and Alex actually took her advice.

"So that's what really happened when you saw your dad last night?" Gigi asked as stood in the mirror, brushing her hair. "If I wasn't so beautiful, I would be grossed out about mirrors. I just love my reflection and the best part is that I was born with all my body parts." She turned her head to glare at Stacy, but she was too busy writing to notice.

Alex had told them all about what happened with Jerry and Stacy was trying to piece together all the information. She was glad that Stacy was a genius and hoped that she could figure out Miranda's code. Alex was enjoying the company of her cousins and for the first time, she felt equal with them. No one was harder than the other and no one was trying to fight for the top spot. Middle School would have been a lot easier if they all knew they were cousins. The three of them would have been the top clique at school. As much as that idea sounded inviting, she would never give up Harper for them.

"Have you learned anything yet?" Alex asked as she flipped through Gigi's latest issue of Teen Vogue.

"I don't have enough evidence to prove anything," Stacy said. "Sometimes, it's not what you know, it's what you can prove. The funny thing is that we still don't know. Are you sure that's all your dad know?"

Alex shook her head as she began looking at a picture of Kristen Stewart with light brown hair and green eyes.

"It would be a lot easier if we could just ask Miranda," Gigi said as she began applying a fresh coat of watermelon-flavored lip-gloss.

Alex wished that she had discovered how dumb Gigi was a long time ago. She wasn't even worth all those years of fighting. She looked up at the blond in the mirror and images of Jerry and Megan flashed through her head. She looked back down at the all-natural Kristen Stewart and shuddered at the images stuck in her mind. There were some things that a daughter didn't need to see her father do. This was just another example of how jacked up the Russo family was.

"Gigi, that is one of the dumbest ideas that you ever had," Stacy said as Alex chuckled.

"I know," Alex agreed. "What would ask her do? It's not like we can force her to tell us the truth while playing a round of twenty questions." She chuckled and immediately looked up when she noticed that the two blonds were staring at her. She looked at them and they looked at each other.

"Gigi, that's brilliant!" Stacy cheered.

"I'm always brilliant," Gigi gloated. She looked really pleased with herself that she had thought of it first. "That was my plan all along. Duh! I was just seeing how long it would take you two losers to get it."

"Drop the act," Alex said. "We all know what really happened."

"While you are trying to take my idea, we could be slapping a little gothic witch at this moment," Gigi said to change the subject. Alex really didn't care and slapping Miranda sounded great at this moment.

"What are we waiting for?" Alex asked as she began waving her wand. "Let's go."

When the three of them appeared in Miranda's room at the Wizard Hospital, Miranda's arms and legs were tied down to her bed. Her hair was frizzled and her eyes were puffy. She looked like she was mentally unstable and she smiled at the sight of her little sister and her two cousins. Her eyes stayed on Stacy and she tried to move her body to sit her, but her waist was also tied down.

"Hey Anastasia," Miranda said, obviously ignoring the presence of Alex and Gigi. "I miss you so much and I have asked for you like ten times already. I'm glad you can to see me."

Stacy's eyes soften and she started to say something until both Alex and Gigi casted the truth spell on Miranda. Alex expected Miranda to say something, but she didn't. She was ready for Stacy to talk to her.

"We are about to play a game," Gigi said with a little too much zeal. Alex wanted to tell her that she was such an amateur, but she sided against it. She wanted Miranda to think that the three of them were united and that nothing could separate them. "You are going to tell us the answer to all our questions. Starting with you little sister."

_Little sister_, Alex thought. That thought was even more disgusting than watching her dad make-out with his own sister. Her strong façade remained in place and she looked eyes with her so-called big sister. She walked over to her and glared over her.

"So Miranda," Alex begun. "Why are you moving into my house?"

Miranda blinked before saying, "I don't have a choice."

"What do you mean?" Alex and Gigi said simultaneously. They both looked at each with surprised and disgusted faced before returning their attention back to Miranda.

"Why do you think they locked me up in the mental ward?" Miranda asked with a small amount of defensiveness in her tone. "I tried to kill myself too many times when I was in my jail cell, so they moved me here. When they asked me my reasons, they used they same damn truth spell and I spilled out everything. I hate living anyway and I always have. They decided that living with my father would straighten me out and my mom convinced Jerry to take me in. The only reason why she finally reappeared was to attend my brother's funeral and I-"

She choked on her own word. Alex was trying to figure out if her tears were real or was she just afraid of what else could come out with the truth spell on her. She stared at her dark soul and she knew that she was telling the truth. How could she lie when she had the truth spell on her?

"Continue," Alex ordered. Stacy tapped her shoulder to counter her demand, but Gigi shook her head. They were going to get what they came for. She groaned and softened her tone for Stacy's sake. "Tell me what happened."

"I feel bad to removing the braked from his car," Miranda continuing and looked over at Stacy, who quickly looked away. "He treated my like crap most of the time, but he was the only one who loved him. I had to, because it needed to be done or he would have hurt someone else. I'm the only person that he should hurt and it always had been that way. The minute he started high school, he started getting drunk with his friends. My mom was never home and since we had a small apartment, I shared a room with him. He began taking advantage of me when I was ten and he hated himself for it, so he drunk more.

"It started to become a regular thing and I got use to it. I didn't want him to touch me, but I felt so loved when I was lying underneath him. My mom knew what was going on, because she taken me to the emergency room several times after he had hurt me. When he was wasted, he was never gentle and he didn't even care when I screamed from the top of my lungs. I remember when I was thirteen and she walked in on us. There was blood dripping down my legs and I was begging him to stop. She looked at me and she just walked away. She didn't even ask if I was okay or anything. She just took off to Paris without a word and my brother was left taking care of me. He started working and he stopped drinking, but he was even worse. He said I owed him something for taking care of me and that's when I became his girlfriend.

"He got me pregnant several times and I even had a baby for him, but he end of giving the baby back to the hospital that he was born at when he was nine months old. He was adopted right away. I didn't even have a say so and I didn't know what he had done until everything was finished. All I know is that he didn't like how much time I was spending with my baby and he refused to buy our son a crib, clothes, diapers, or food. I did my best to with the baby and I stayed up all night long cradling his fragile body in my arms. We were living in a one-room apartment, so there was nowhere that I could take the baby when he was trying to sleep. It always took too long to feed the baby from my body, so when he wanted me, I was too busy. Then, I kept getting pregnant over and over, but he always made sure I wouldn't be able to carry the baby for long. Then, one day I just stopped getting pregnant, so there goes that.

"Now I'm going to live with a family who hates me and will refuse to show me any love, mercy, or forgiveness. None of you understand that I had no choice, but to I scheme against you all, so I could be the full wizard. But it was never for me and I only did it for forgiveness and love. Revenge wasn't something I wanted, but it was sweet and that's why I went along with it. I am really looking forward to that, because the minute I walk into that house, I'm going to kill myself on Jerry's bed. I want him to see all the pain he caused me and I don't want you, Justin, and Max to see mutilated body. I know I'll get to be with Jeremy and all the babies that I lost. Then, I have the family I always wanted."

Alex didn't even know how to respond to Miranda's life story. She stared at her with her mouth open trying to think of something to say, but she couldn't. How does a person respond to something like that? She watched the way Miranda cried as she thought about her life. Jerry excluded her from his family, her mother abandoned her, and her brother made everything worse. Now she was saying that all the drama that she put Alex and Justin through wasn't even her plan? She was really a puppet all along and the real culprit was unknown, running around free. Was Jeremy the one who forced her to do it? Alex was lost once again and this time she was afraid of the person behind the scenes.

"Who made you get revenge on us?" Alex asked.

Miranda sobbed for a moment before answering Alex questions. "Blue Eyes," she stated.

"Who's that?" Gigi asked.

"I would have told you if I could," Miranda answered. "Alex, I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused in your life. Please tell Justin that the love person that Stacy created wasn't what I gave him. I gave him an illusion potion that made him think that something happened, while something worse was going on."

"Were you really going to kill Lexi?" Gigi asked.

Miranda nodded and stopped crying.

"But I didn't want to," she answered. "I wanted to take her for myself as a the baby I never was able to keep. I decided that I would use my magic when I became the family wizard to stop Blue Eyes and take my life because I couldn't live if I killed a baby. It's already my fault for all the souls that were conceived and not born." She began crying again as she continued to talk. "Before you leave, could you kill me first? I can't take another day with all this pain and you won't have to worry about me moving in."

Alex shook her head and realized how Miranda needed to live with them. The girl never had a home and she was just miserable. Alex felt so sad for her and she felt hot tears burning behind her eye. She looked over at Stacy had cried ever since Miranda started talking. Gigi's eyes didn't even water until she mentioned about Lexi. Alex didn't even know how to even feel after Miranda poured her heart out. Was she even dangerous at all? Was she a threat? Was she useful?

"Please," Miranda began to beg. "Could you at least unbound me from this bed and give me a razor blade or something?"

"You know who Blue Eyes is?" Alex asked and Miranda nodded. "Is she dangerous? What does she want?

"Blue Eyes is a person who is extremely dangerous," Miranda answered. "I'm under a spell that I can't even tell you if this person is a woman or man. This person is only a worker, not the big boss. This person does the dirty work and organizes the scheme. All this person wants is sex and money. That's it. I don't even know whom this person is a worker for. I know that this person's job is to take the Russo family out, one at a time. There's one thing about this person that you should know. Blue Eyes has blue eyes and this person has many of henchmen. This person can make anyone into a henchman, so be careful. This full wizard is so powerful and can effectively use black magic without being caught."

Stacy started tugging on Alex's sleeve. Alex looked at her and could tell that she was scared. She was shaking and smeared eyeliner and mascara ran down her cheeks. Her face was so pale that her hair actually looked darker than Gigi's. Her lips were quivering and her arms were wrapped around herself.

"Can we go now?" she asked. "I don't want to help anymore."

Back at Gigi's hotel room, Stacy was packing her bags while Gigi was trying to remember if she ever saw Blue Eyes. She admitted that she was surprised to learn that it wasn't even Miranda's scheme and Gigi really believed that Miranda was evil. Now she was just as confused as Alex, so they decided to keep Miranda in mind as a possible villain. They were back to square one and not even Blue Eyes was main villain. Who was this Blue Eye's person anyway? A lot of people had blue eyes like Stacy, Gigi, and Candace. How would they know who Blue Eyes was when they seen him or her?

"Now what are we going to do?" Gigi asked Alex for the tenth time in the row. "With Stacy leaving, we need Justin on our side. We need all the wizards we could get."

"Like T.J. Tyler," Stacy suggested as she packed her last item.

Gigi eyes widened and stared at her in shock. She glared at her and Stacy nervously looked over at Alex, shook her head, and started chuckling.

"What?" Alex asked.

She was the only person who didn't know about T.J Tyler being a wizard and that he saw when Alex strange behavior at Medium Rare. T.J Tyler knew that Alex had got bitten by a magic elf and watched her take her clothes off the swim in the chocolate factory. Justin had rewind time to stop the incident from happening, but any wizards around still had the memory of what happened. He had told Gigi about what happened and she told Stacy and Miranda. Justin accidentally told Miranda that he put the chocolate elf into Alex's purse.

"Uh... Gigi's one time boyfriend," Stacy quickly said. "He's a wizard in our class. You know him. She only dated him, so he could tell her how to charm her mom and step-dad. Luckily, I learned his secret and did the same to my folks."

Gigi glared at her again.

"Gertrude, at least I didn't mention that he was there at Medium Rare when she went cray cray,"Stacy whispered, but her voice was loud enough for Alex to hear. "I definitely am not going to mention that he saw everything and told you everything. Everything could have been avoided if Justin didn't put the elf in her purse."

Gigi slapped Stacy in her head and sighed.

She knew already that she was telling the truth, especially since Jerry had explained to her how wizards were immune to that spell. She gulped down the thought of him enjoying her strip tease chocolate dance. The one thing that she didn't know was that Justin had put the elf inside her pocket. After all they had just had their first kiss, he did that to her. Rage ran through her veins and she forgot all about Miranda and Blue Eyes. All she felt was betrayed and hurt. Alex had went through some much pain just to get Justin and just when everything seemed perfect, he put the elf in her purse. Why would it do that to her?

Alex jumped off of Stacy's bed and charged out of the room. If Justin thought she was going to forgive him, he thought wrong.

"Alex!" Gigi called after her as she ran out her room. "We have more important things to handle than him!"

**A/N: What do you think of this chapter? Is Miranda's revelation shocking? Do any of you have any ideas about Blue Eyes now? Do you think that Alex and Justin would make up soon? Please review and follow and favorite. I want to hear your opinions and I want to know if this story is living up to the first. **


	11. Chapter 11: Hug Me Brotha

Alex stormed down the hall with Gigi running behind her. There were so many thoughts running through Alex's head that she was going to explode. She had just heard a shocking revelation about Miranda's schemes not really being hers, the real cause of her chocolate strip tease act, and that her school bully was chasing her down the halls. She clutched her fist as she tried to focus on one thought, but she was just so angry. She couldn't even tell what she was angry about. Was it that her brother-slash-boyfriend pulled the greatest prank only a few days before he became her boyfriends? Was it worse that T.J Tyler, a huge nobody, knew about one of the most embarrassing moments of her life? Could it also be that she felt betrayed by Justin and angry that he hadn't even told her the truth? All this was caused by the guy who called her a tease. Somehow most of her thoughts were Justin-centered and she decided to focus all her angry on her beloved J-man.

"Alex!" Gigi called again. "You're going to make everything worse."

Alex didn't even feel like answering her. Why should she? They were enemies for nine years and all of a sudden she cared about her? There was just something that didn't even feel fair about the friendliness in their relationship. Now since Gigi decided to befriend her, the past didn't matter at all. Alex was supposed to act like she really cared about the garbage that came out of Gigi's mouth. Trauma brought people together, but this was an entire new level. The worse part about this was that Alex actually liked Gigi and she wanted her in her life. How screwed up was this?

She needed her infamous blond cousin as much as she would hate to admit it. She needed to work with Gigi and she knew that Gigi would never do anything as sinister as Miranda had done. She rolled her eyes at the sound of Gigi's heels clinking against the floor. She glanced at her from the corner of her eye and realized the effort she was making. In her own way, Gigi was trying to show Alex that she cared about her. Alex sighed and felt obligated to respond to her. She sided against it and walked to her room.

The minute she walked halfway through the doorway, Alex had already began calling Justin's name. She closed the door before she stormed over to him. He looked at her and seemed genuinely surprised with her behavior. She didn't care about his thoughts or concerns. She stood over him with her hands on her hips and her eyes fixed on him.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Why what?" he asked. His voice was calm and he started searching her eyes for answers. "Are you okay? I need to tell you what dad told me."

"The chocolate elf?" she yelled. "That's really low for you. Don't cha think?"

Alex watched the way his mouth dropped when he sighed. His mouth had shut tight in straight line and his lips started shaking like they may try to say something, but he couldn't find the words His eyes were wide and they soften once he lowered his glance. He stood up to directly face her and his grayish green eyes looked like they were about to melt.

"I'm sorry," he said. Sorry wasn't good enough.

"Why?" she demanded again. "And when everything was finally working out for us! I really thought you had my back."

"Look, I-I-"

"I know you embarrassed me, humiliated me, and made me do things I would never do!"

"Alex, just let me-"

"Let you keep treating me like I don't matter. Is that it? At least, I tried to be a good girlfriend and I tried to make you happy. I guess that made me a tease. Right?"

She stared into his eyes, watching him die inside. She watched the way he shuddered and tried to make sure each of her words were like daggers, stabbing his heart. She could have just got revenge on him and embarrassed him in front of all his geek friends. She was still angry to wait and she was hurt. Since hurt people hurt others, Justin only deserved to be wounded.

"You aren't even giving me a chance to-"

"A chance to tell me that you're _so sorry_ and how you would_ never_ do it again! I really just want to hear that. And YOU call me the screw -!"

"The only reason I did that was because-"

"Because you absolutely wanted me to suffer for loving you? That's sounds about right."

She could feel water building up behind her eyes once she thought about what she said. She loved him so much and he never seemed like he understood how much she loved him. The old Alex would have quit already and ended the relationship right there and then. She really loved him and this type of love caused pain. She wanted this relationship and she knew that most people never learned how to sustain a loving relationship. She didn't want to be one of those people. Love didn't guarantee that they would be able to create a joyful and rewarding life. Love doesn't automatically teach a person communication skills. Love doesn't teach a person how to resolve a conflict. Love doesn't teach people how to weave their love into the rest of their life. Love is a beautiful disaster by itself and it would ever be perfect. Alex knew that they would run into problems eventually, but she also knew they had to be determined to stay together.

"No!" he yelled

"Than what?" she quickly asked. Her heart was racing through her chest, faster than her thoughts.

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU GOING OUT WITH RILEY!"

"There's a shocker."

She had only gone out to dinner with Riley to show Justin that she didn't need him and to get him back for dating Miranda. Riley was her crush in eighth grade and he was hot enough to make Justin jealous. Putting the elf in her purse was his revenge for breaking his heart. She really thought that Justin had understood the entire purpose of the date. He never really understood her love and always underestimated it, because she was Alex. She wasn't the same snarky sister anymore and she had really thought he noticed it. She was wrong and the only thing she wanted to do was get him back. She still wanted to be with him, but payment was due for the debts that had been created. She have started thinking of all the ways to get him back until he said:

"I-I wanted you all to myself."

For the first time, Alex was speechless. She didn't know how to respond to his statement and she didn't even know how to feel. How could he say something like that? Was he just saying what she wanted to hear or was he really telling her what had been on his heart? She opened her mouth to say something, but she found herself staring into his eyes. She searched his luscious silvery green eyes and the only thing she discovered was sincerity. She hoped that he was telling the truth and she could feel herself softening as he stepped closer to her.

"I don't want anyone else to have," he continued. "I don't know what came over me that day it's just that...that I finally seen past the guilt and moral standards. I tried everything not to love you and I only loved you more. I loved you until I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to love you, all of you. When I finally decided that, you broke my heart."

"Justin," she whispered.

"Please let me finish," he practically begged. "I miss you when I not with you and when I'm not with you, all I do is think about you. When I think about you, I just want to be with you and when I'm with you, it's like all my dreams have come true. And its always have been that way. That's why it was hard not loving you and it was hard watching you like someone else. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about yesterday and I'm sorry about that."

She just stared at him until she placed her hands on his face and leaned closer to him. Slowly closing her eyes, she embraced his lips, softly and sensually. She pulled back and gazed into his eyes. He pulled her close to him and he wrapped arms around her.

It felt so good to be back in his embrace, directly feeling his body heat. All her anger seemed to fade and the only thing she felt was love. After the moment ended, something ran through Justin's mind and he began squeezing Alex.

"You're hurting me," she told him.

He looked into her eyes before he released his grip. The way his eyes looked at her was almost terrifying. There was so much worry and concern behind his eyes that it made her assume the worse. She turned her attention toward her bed and found that Lexi was sleeping peacefully. She sighed before she said, "I'm glad she's okay." If he had let anything happened to Lexi, Miranda wouldn't be the only Russo that was arrested.

She finally noticed that the room was completely torn apart. The curtains were on the ground, the sheets were thrown into a pile on the floor, and the bathroom towels were lying in piles by the closet. The television was turned sideways, the batteries had been taken out of the remote control, and the alarm clock was missing. Their suitcase was placed underneath the bed and all Lexi's bottles had been packed away. She looked at Justin and studied his face. There was something that happened that he wasn't telling her.

"She's fine," Justin reassured her before he pulled her into a hug. Alex refused to hug back and she wished that it wouldn't have felt so wonderful with his arms around her. She could tell that he was hesitating to share detains with her. "I'm glad that you're fine, too."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. She searched his eyes for answers as he continued hesitating to talk.

"Dad," he began. "He called to ask me why did you visit Miranda? He told me you; Stacy, and Gigi visited him the night before. Alex, what's going on? It's not safe to visit Miranda after everything she did. I should have gone with you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't babysitting," she responded back. "So what exactly did dad say?"

Justin scratched the back of his head and turned his attention to Lexi. He lingered across the room over to his bed and picked up a small white card with blue eyes drawn on it. He walked back to Alex and placed the card in her hand. Her mind flashed back to the memory of Miranda warning her about Blue Eyes. She gasped as she waited for Justin to speak.

"That's not really important," he finally answered. Before she could respond he said, "Lexi found this when she was exploring. I found another one taped on the back of the closet door, one in the shower, and another taped to the TV. They all have words descriptive on it."

"What do they say?" she asked. "You tore apart the hotel just to find it, so it ought to be good."

"I'm watching you," he said. "You're being watched and I got my eyes are you."

"Blue Eyes," she said as she looked at the card one more time. "Miranda told me about this person named Blue Eyes, a powerful wizard who is out to get us. This person forced Miranda to do everything that she did to us and she is charmed not to tell anything about Blue Eyes. Not even the gender."

"You really believe Miranda?" he asked. "She's crazy and evil and you know what she did to me!"

"I put the truth spell on her before I asked her any questions," Alex notified. "How else would you explain these cards? She did mention that nothing really happened between you two. It was just an illusion while something worse happened."

"Something worse?" Justin yelled. "How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"At least, you're still a virgin," Alex added.

"Alex!"

"Geesh. You make it sound like a bad thing. BTW, Miranda's not evil at all. She's just crazy in a mental ill sort of way."

"What other types of crazy are there?"

Alex stared at with one of her famous you-really-expect-me-to-know looks. He shrugged and continued talking.

"So Miranda isn't a bad guy after all. If she isn't, who is?"

"Beats me. I do know that Megan convinced dad to take Miranda off her hands for good."

Alex almost barfed at the slightest thought of Jerry kissing Megan. She hoped that he wouldn't make her elaborate on that memory. Her stomach wouldn't be able to handle that type of torture. If she had to watch something like that as punishment, she never would be bad again. She definitely couldn't tell her parents about her only effective discipline. It would be an even worse watching her parents kiss. The anger that came from her father cheater helped the experience be easier perceived.

"He told you?"

_Damn, she thought. I didn't want to have to think about thi_s.

"Fine," she mumbled. "I use the mirror in his hotel room to show me what dad wasn't telling me. I saw a hot and heavy make-out session between dad and Megan."

Justin stared at Alex and began rubbing his chin.

"Maybe Megan's involved in this plan," Justin said. "Since you already talked to dad and Miranda, its only fair to talk to Megan. She might have seen Blue Eyes and she could tell us something about him."

"Or her," Alex added. "Let's go now. I should text Gigi first and tell her are plans."

"Why? I thought you hated her."

"Still do, but we're working together to restore balance to her family. The Russo family is seriously jacked up. Poor mom. She's the victim here."

Justin snapped his fingers and dialed a number on his phone. Alex stared at him, trying to figure out whom he was calling. She wished that they didn't have to deal with all these drama on their vacation. They had just ended all the drama a few days ago and now it was starting back up again. Why couldn't they just be happy and spend the day being loving to each other? Why couldn't life be simple and allow them to just be kids for a minute? Nothing was ever simple for two teen siblings who had magical powers, a mom who didn't, villains out to kill them, and to top it all off, they were also lovers. Life was complex, but it was only complicated if they wanted it to be.

"I forgot to call mom and wish her a merry Christmas," Justin said once he placed his phone to his ear.

Alex snorted once she realized that he had Theresa on speed dial. He was such a nerd and she only hoped that his girlfriend was number one on speed dial. She thought his extremely hot girlfriend deserved to be number one on his phone. She was very popular and talented, too. At least, that's what Alex thought of her brother's girlfriend.

She listened to his conversation for a minute before taking out her phone and texting Gigi. The weird thing was that Gigi didn't reply back and she was the type of person, who always replied back, even to her worse enemies. Alex stared at her phone and shoved it back inside her pocket. She walked out of her room and reentered the hotel way. She needed to talk to Gigi now and she wanted her to go with them. They made a good team and it was comforting knowing that she had her back.

As she walked towards Gigi's room, she felt the same bone chilling feeling that she was being watched. She stopped walking and stood perfectly still. She listened to the silence in the air and began shivering. She slowly pulled her wand up from her boot and brought it into the opposite hand. She waved the wand as she chanted the spell that Jerry had just taught her. She muttered it underneath her breath and watched the magic happen in front of her eyes. A young man in his twenties appeared right in front of her and she could feel herself jumping back.

He had black hair, almost the shade of raven. His eyes were green and he looked happy to see Alex. It was like he knew who she was and was expecting her. He stretched his arms out to her and she refused to shake his hand.

"I know this is a really bad time for such an informal introductory," he said.

"Who the hell are you and why were you following me?" she demanded.

He smirked and took a step closer to her, but she took a step back.

"Your impatience reminds me of my sister," he said. "You met her before. Isn't she wonderful?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't need to. As the big brother, the eldest, practically the patriarch of the Russo clad, I don't have to answer to you. But out of consideration, I'm only going to tell you that I only wanted to meet you. I'm Jeremy and -"

"I thought you would dead."

"Legally. I pulled a Houdini and I lied to my whore of a mother and my full-blooded sister. I have been dead to them for a very long time, especially my ungrateful sister. You know how unstable she is and frankly she had always been that way. Without me, she simply cracked and I would love to get her back. I know that Miranda is moving into your house soon and I know that would be rather unpleasant for you. If we can come up with a plain to give her back to her original owner -"

"Owner?"

"Did I say owner? I meant lover. You are a very adorable little sister. It's a shame that we couldn't grow up together. Don't you think?"

Alex looked him directly in the eye and took a step forward to him. She stared into his eyes, the same color eyes as Miranda's and immediately noticed the resembled between the two. It was nice knowing that Justin and Lexi wasn't the only one with green eyes in the family. She didn't like the way he talked to her, the tone he used, and the way he talked about Miranda. He only supported her story more and it seemed like the best place for Miranda was her house.

"You never answered my question," she stated. "Why are you following me? Are you Blue Eyes?"

Jeremy eyes opened wide the minute she mentioned about Blue Eyes. He immediately placed his hand over her mouth and shoved her into the corner. He pulled the wand out of her hand and handled her body with ease. She couldn't break free of his force and noted that he was very strong. The minute he let go off her, she smacked him and he pushed her against the way. When she opened her mouth the scream, he placed his hand over her mouth again.

"Keep your voice down before she hears you," he whispered once he moved his hand away from her. "You can't talk about her out loud. She'll know. She's watching you."

"Who's Blue Eyes?" Alex asked.

"For starters, she had blue eyes and she isn't me," he answered. "She's powerful, young, sexy, and smart. She was hired by someone, the name of her boss escapes me, to take out one of our family members. I was following you, because I found her here and I was sort of curious about you. It's not like we ever met before. I wanted to make sure she's not after Miranda or Gigi, since she forced them into the plan. She allured me into her plan and freakin' got a hold of Miranda. She was the weakest link."

"Who exactly is Blue Eyes?" she asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but I charmed," he said with a shrug. "It was really nice meeting you and maybe we could arrange to get together once Miranda moves in. I really miss her and I haven't seen her in a while."

"Where's your mom?"

"You should address her as Aunt Megan. Show a little respect."

"You called your mom a whore?"

"That was respect. You just don't know how terrible of a person she is. She's back in New York to attend my funeral and I'm pretty sure she's blaming the whole thing on Miranda. Mom never liked Miranda, since Jerry was married to you know who when she was born."

"Excuse me? Show some respect. You can either refer to my dad as Uncle Jerry or dad. My mom isn't a bad person at all. You can call her Ms. Russo."

"Your right." He chuckled as he handed Alex her wand. "Here you go. My mom doesn't like Mrs. Russo at all. She didn't say she was a bad person; she described her as the nicest, prettiest woman in the world. She had Jer - dad all to herself and my mom envied her for that. You know that my parents were so in love until your mom came into the picture. Jerry changed and he didn't want mom anymore. Mom could have done so much more, but she didn't. That's why we suffered and I had to pick up the slack and pay the bills after high school."

Alex thought about Miranda's story and compared it to his. The two stories matched and it made Alex angry with Jerry. He was the one who ruined everything and couldn't even man up to his mistakes. Now it was beginning to sound like Jerry had more explaining to do. Alex came up with her own conclusion and it hurt her when she thought about it. Jerry could never love Theresa the way he loved Megan. Jerry didn't enjoy kissing Theresa as much as he enjoyed kissing Megan. He waned to be morally right and he didn't want his kids following in his footsteps, Alex understood that. She also understood that Theresa could never be the person that Megan had been to him. Blue Eyes was causing all this trouble, because of him.

"Jeremy," Alex began. "I'm sorry."

"I deserved it for pushing you against the wall," he said. His voice almost sounded exactly like Justin's, which made her smile.

"No. I apologize about how our dad treated you and Miranda. I would've loved to be raised with you. My mom would have been cool with it."

He laughed the same way Justin did and smiled.

"It's not your fault. You're being punished for all the crap that dad did. You have gone through a lot, too. Being a Russo isn't easy, but at lease you and your full-blooded brothers still have your powers. Miranda and I lost ours' after the Wizard Competition scheme. I have no parents, no Miranda, no powers and no life, since I am apparently dead. If you excuse me, I would like to pay my mother and her boyfriend, Ronald, a visit."

"I might visit her lately. I have one last question to ask you. What happened to your child?"

"Which one? The boy or the girl. They both have been adopted by some very nice people."

"The boy. Wait...you and Miranda have two kids together? She didn't tell me that."

"My son, Nolan, is with his new parents and my daughter who was originally name Angelina is your daughter now. I don't know her new name, but I'm sure you changed it into a better. Don't worry about any of that. I wouldn't want to steal Justin's position."

As he walked away, Alex walked back to her room to tell Justin about everything that happened. She was glad that she had run into Jeremy and so was he. Although, he wasn't thrilled about the way Jeremy had grabbed her. The only thing that he could say about it was that they needed to visit Megan. It was obvious that Megan knew a little more information about Blue Eyes than her kids did. It was time to become acquainted with her family and solve this case once and for all.

**A/N: What do you think about this chapter? Who do you think Blue Eyes is now? How do you feel about Jeremy? Could Megan help Justin and Alex solve this scheme once and for all? Who do you think is a better lover? Alex or Justin? Review, follow, and favorite this story just to let me know that you enjoy reading it. P.S. My seventeenth birthday is tomorrow! Yay! **


	12. Chapter 12: Harder To Love

With Gigi nowhere to be found, Alex and Justin had flashed to the hotel that Megan was staying in back in Manhattan. They appeared outside of her room and stood in the hall as they waited for Megan to open the door. Alex had knocked first, while Justin held Lexi. Alex would have held her, but Lexi was getting really heavy now and it wasn't like Alex was used to holding anything that weighed nineteen pounds. Lexi was growing everyday and Alex's arms couldn't keep up with it. It wasn't her fault that Lexi was a chubby baby, but she did prefer chubby babies to slender ones. They were easier to cuddle and less fragile.

The hotel looked like a descent hotel with its beige walls green pattern carpet and spacious rooms. The hotel that Alex was staying in was by far better than Jerry's room and by looking at the hallway, it was better than Megan's. She couldn't judge a book by its cover and she wondered what an individual room looked like. She was bored as she waited for someone to answer the door. Justin knocked next as they took turns holding Lexi. Apparently, Justin's arms were only a little stronger than Alex's. He was definitely a nerd.

"Are you sure that this is the right room?" Justin asked.

"Gee, I only know as much as you," she said before she sighed. "Besides, it would be wrong to flash inside her room."

"I'm so glad that you are being considerate of someone else," he said.

"Me? Considerate?" she asked. "Psshh, I was just protecting my own eyes. Hotels are a place where people hook up and I don't really want to see anymore of Megan in action than I already did."

She turned her head from Justin and could hear a faint chuckle underneath his breath. She whirled around and stared at him for a second. There were some things that should never be laughed at and a horrific experience was one of those things. Who wanted to see their parent and their parent's sibling make out? Actually, Lexi had seen and heard her mother and her uncle make-out several times in the past few days, but that was a lot different from what Jerry and Megan did. Besides, she was only a baby and she probably didn't see anything wrong with that.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"It's just that it took a traumatic experience to teach you some manners," he said.

"Manners?" she asked as if he was serious.

Manners were only taught when a person saw their dad being very loving towards his sister. Now she should have great etiquette and be able to speak fluently in French. The thoughts of the scene darted occasionally in her mind, making her lose her appetite, so she could have a very lady like figure. Every time she walked past a mirror, the scene flashed before her eyes again, making her speechless. Being quite was another attribute that ladies were supposed to possess. If that was the only thing to teach her manners, then she should watch her parents have sex. She'll never misbehave again.

She scoffed at him as she lightly punched his shoulder. She would have hit him harder, but didn't want to lose her balance with Lexi in her arms.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being a moron," she stated. "Maybe you should watch a pig give birth to give you that extra boost towards being a vegetarian."

"Why are you acting so cynical?" he asked. "That's not even necessary."

She hated when Justin used big words when he was talking to her. She knew that he wanted to be acknowledged for being smart. It seemed like he wasn't able to find validation any other way with his family. He thought that he sounded intelligent when in fact he came off as trying too hard and obnoxious. Justin would debate that he was just well-educated; having a large vocabulary that expresses his meaning precisely and that there is no reason for them to dumb-down. It felt like one big insult to Alex and that was the only thing that mattered.

"The same reason you purposely say words that I don't know," she countered. She calmed herself down and decided for the insecure girlfriend thing. If it was the only thing that would shut him up, she'll go for it. She lowered her voice and looked at him directly in the eye. "Are you trying to talk over me or make me feel dumb?"

"You always jump to conclusion, especially when the answer is very transparent," he said taking up more of a defensive role than the loving boyfriend. "Perhaps its a little translucent." Was that his way of making things sound better?

"There you go again!" she said.

"Me?" he asked. "You're the one who is always starting something."

"Am not!" she protested.

"You are too!" he quickly countered.

"Am not!"

"You are too!

"Am not!"

"You are too!"

The hotel door swung open and a grumpy looking man with a gray hair, a huge gut, and a dirty stained T-shirt walked out. He looked at Alex and Justin, who stopped talking once he gave them the stink eye.

"Who left their kids alone in the hallway!" a man yelled as he stepped out of Megan's room. He looked at a very startled Justin and Alex. "I honestly thought that you kids were nine and eleven, not teenagers. Sounding like Angelica arguing with her cousin Tommy. Didn't TV teach you anything?"

Alex noticed the way he was looking behind her.

"Are these your kids?" he asked.

Alex and Justin turned around and saw the woman who they met at the movie theater. Alex was surprised that she was staying at the same hotel. Then, she remembered that the woman's boyfriend called her Megan. She met her aunt and didn't even know it. Aunt Megan was a very cool lady then and Alex thought it would be nice to spend some time with her.

"Unfortunately no," Megan said. "My niece was just demonstrating how stupid older brother's are. I'm going to let them take their childish debate inside my room."

She looked at Justin and Alex and gestured them to come into her room. Apparently, her hotel room was the door behind them, not the door in front of them. That explained why she didn't answer the door the first time.

Once inside, Megan began talking immediately.

"I guess I have to do the whole aunt thing," she said flatly. "You both look taller. Have you grown? Give me a hug."

She didn't dare open her arms to give a hug at all. She stared at Alex, waiting for her to talk.

"How do you know who we are?" she asked.

"I know all my brother's kids," Megan said as if it were obvious. "Jerry use to send me pictures of you on holidays and stuff and I used to send him pictures of my kids. Have you met them? I unfortunately have to tell you that my daughter is being instituted for her own safety and my son had passed away." Her eyes began to water, but she quickly decided to change the subject. "What brings you here? Jerry did say that he wanted me to meet his kids the other day at Jeremy's funeral. I didn't think he would keep his promise."

Alex was sure that they did a lot more than talking on the day of Jeremy's funeral. She was surprised that Jerry had sent her pictures, especially when he didn't particularly care for them. It didn't seem like Megan was that estranged from Jerry and she began to wonder how many times have they got back together. Have they ever dated again and did Jerry look forward to hooking back up with his sister. Jeremy did call his mother the "w" word and it seemed like they still had feelings for each other. It was like Theresa really wasn't the love of his life, Megan was and she always had been.

"That's not why were here," Justin admitted.

"Jerry did tell me that he had a really cute granddaughter," Megan said as she looked over at Lexi. "So I'm assuming she belongs to Alex. It will be rare to see a boy take care of his baby full-time."

"She's mine," Alex answered.

"We just need to ask you a few questions," Justin said.

"About Blue Eyes," Alex added.

Megan eyes opened wide and she began staring angrily at Alex.

"Who told you about Blue Eyes?" she asked.

"Your kids," Alex responded back.

A smirk formed across Megan's face and she laughed.

"Did Jerry tell you?" she asked. "About us."

"Yeah," Alex and Justin both said simultaneously.

"Did he tell you how in love we were until he went to Puerto Rico," Megan said, her tone immediately lowered. "He fell in love there and when he decided to break up with me, it was on our wedding day. In the Wizard World, we could get married and we had planned the day for months. He left my wedding to attend Theresa and his wedding. He had begun being very distant from me way before that even happened and stopped coming home. I don't know what went wrong. We were so strong as teens and even in our early twenties. We both wanted to start a family right away and when we had Jeremy, everything was wonderful. I never found anyone as incredible as your dad and I don't blame your mom for anything. She's the sweetest and most beautiful woman I ever meant. I envy her for that."

"Thanks for the information," Alex said. "But there's a lady named Blue Eyes who is after our family. Do you have any idea who she might be?"

"I just wanted you to hear my side of the story," Megan said, ignoring Alex's statement. "I wanted you to know that it wasn't completely my fault why things happened the way they did and why life is the way it is. Some people don't always know what it feels like to be locked away and pushed aside. It's emptiness that kills a person. People die faster when they are starved, not overfed. When losing such a family member as a favorite child, minds turn mad."

"What do you mean by favorite child?" Justin asked.

_"Sometimes_ its harder to love the child that no one loved," Megan began. "It's easier to love the child that everyone loved. The only thing that matters next is if the child loves everyone else back. The favorite child always shows love back and the rejected one brings pain onto herself. So my world has crashed down around me and my devious mind took over my sobbing eyes. A masterpiece was formed by my own hands and I finally took control of my heartache. Creating a little chaos to achieve a goal isn't as harmless as it seems."

"So you're Blue Eyes?" Alex asked.

"No," Megan answered. "Much, much worse. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a flight to Paris that I need to attend. There's no need for me to stay in a place that I'm not welcome. Don't let the door hit you on the-"

She stopped talking once she heard a knock on her door. Megan looked at Alex and placed her hands on her hips.

"_Who's that_?" she asked Alex.

"How should I know?" Alex answered. "It's not like I'm the one who has stayed here."

Megan rolled her eyes and walked over to her door, mumbling underneath her breath about how disrespectful teenagers were these days. When she looked through the peephole, she grumbled and opened her door.

"Doesn't she belong with your group?" Megan asked as she pointed towards the door.

Alex turned around and saw Gigi, standing outside of the doorway. Alex didn't know if she should say yes or no. Gigi was M.I.A. for the past couple of hours and she never responded back to Alex's text. Now what was she doing here? She could have at least sent a text to tell Alex that she was busy and would be there shortly. It was obvious that Gigi didn't know how to be a team player. Maybe it was time for the alpha to learn how to be a good beta.

"Somewhat," Alex said with her usually _I-really-don't-give-a-damn _tone.

"Um...hey Aunt Megan," Gigi said as she fidget with her hair. "I need to talk to Alex for a minute."

"She's all yours," Megan said, copying Alex's tone.

Gigi gestured for Alex to join her in the hallway and Alex took her time walking towards Gigi. She didn't have any reason to rush over to her. It wasn't like Gigi had the courtesy to text Alex and she surely took her time coming over to Megan's hotel. Once she was alone with her cousin-slash-bully, she impatiently sighed and waited for the blond to begin talking. The more that Alex spent time with Gigi, the stupider she seemed. Now that she thought about it, Gigi was all bark and barely any bite. All Gigi's cleverness came from other people's ideas and she took credit for them.

"Alex, you need to leave now," Gigi whispered. Her voice was full of warning and fear. "You wouldn't believe what happened to me.

"What?" Alex asked.

She immediately began thinking of the way Jeremy approached her earlier. The puzzle was beginning to come together and it was time to start connecting all the pieces. Was Gigi the family member that Blue Eyes was after? Was that the reason Jeremy had come to check on her? What did Gigi have that Blue Eyes wanted? Her stepfather owned a pornography production company and her dad was a full wizard. Gigi had access to money and power? What did that have to do with Alex and Justin? If Gigi was the one Blue Eyes' wanted, why was Alex trapped inside the whirlpool.

"I can't tell you," Gigi said. "I'm charmed."

"How's that suppose to help?" Alex stated.

Why was everyone Alex talked to being charmed? Who was the person who was charming them? Each person was allowed to tell only a certain amount of information and it differed from each person. Miranda was the first person to mention Blue Eye's. Jeremy told her that Blue Eye's was a female and that she wanted to take out a Russo. It was like Blue Eyes wanted Alex to find out about her, slowly giving her the information. So what was Gigi going to say that would be helpful to solving this scheme?

"Keep your voice down," Gigi urged. "She'll hear you."

"You mean Megan?" Alex asked. "Is she Blue Eyes?"

Gigi shook her and lowered her voice even more.

"She's the boss," Gigi notified her. "She hired Blue Eyes."

Megan was the person in charge of the scheme the whole time. It actually made so much sense. The way that Miranda and Jeremy were so heavily involved and the fact that everything was centered around Megan and Jerry's relationship. Who did Megan plan to take out? Jerry? Theresa? Megan was the one who drove her own daughter crazy and tried to blame the plan all on Miranda. Megan was on sick character.

Alex gasped and whispered, "We better take her down. It's not like she's a wizard."

How was Megan able to successfully put this plan together without magic? Her kids had magic, but they didn't even know how to use it. The only way that Miranda knew any spells was that Justin had taught her in exchange for pretending to be his girlfriend. Did Megan really make Miranda do all this damage?

"Her boyfriend is a wizard. It's too late to do anything. We have no time to plan. She's heading to Texas."

Maybe Jeremy was right when he called his mother the "w" word. She surely found a way to make magic happen and she seemed to be very manipulative. Did she have her boyfriend to charm her own kids? Miranda did say that her mother knew about all the sexual abuse she endured and did nothing about it. If she let that happened, she would have allowed her kids to be charmed and used in her revenge plan against Jerry. Maybe Jerry shouldn't have pissed his sister off?

"You mean Paris," Alex corrected.

"Paris, Texas," Gigi notified her. "Isn't it weird that she's going to Texas when she has residency in France?"

"Unless she had other motives," Alex suggested. "All I know is that I need to get Justin and Lexi away from Megan. She isn't going to get her hands on them first without a fair fight."

That night, Alex laid her head on Justin's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. It was nice that they had a moment of peace before they jumped right back into a lake of drama. The two enjoyed the rest of the Christmas day together, especially after having such a long day. They had one more day of their vacation left and they wanted to make it count. They had accomplished so much in just three days that Alex wouldn't have believed it if someone had told her. Nothing else mattered at this moment, except Justin and Alex.

"Justin," she whispered.

"Alex," he whispered back.

"I don't want us to be like Megan and Jerry," she said.

"We won't," he responded back. "We already know the end results if we go down that path."

"I guess you're right," she said. "Oh, thanks for the Christmas present."

"Your welcome," he said. "I'm surprised that you actually stepped foot into a comic book store for me."

"Me too."

Justin had bought her a graphic T-Shirt that he had designed himself. She was glad that he had invested so much in her gift. Alex, on the other hand, had bought Justin the comic book that he needed next in his collection. He overjoyed to have the comic book, but she felt a little ashamed. He put his heart into the gift and the only thing she had put into his was money. She had to admit that it was better than being empty-handed.

This Christmas was different than what she had wanted it to be. It started off rocky and slowly turned into something sweet. Justin and Alex had spent a few hours after dinner on the beach and held hands as they ran into the shallow part of the lake. They even shared an underwater kiss. Gigi had babysat Lexi that evening while Justin and Alex had some alone time. When they came back to their room, they kissed for a while until Gigi returned Lexi back to them. The rest of the night was filled with old holiday movies and cuddling.

There was still one thing that was stuck in Alex's mind throughout the day. Why was Megan going to Texas? It wasn't like she had family there and it didn't seem like she had many friends. It was weird how that question boggled into her mind. She kept ignoring the thought and shrugging it off. It wasn't like her to think about something all day. That was something that Justin did. He had thought about the same question and Alex had to ask him to stop talking about it. Megan was very clever and she had a specific reason for going all the way down there. What was it?

"I wonder what mom and Max's Christmas was like?" Justin asked. "Did they have fun with Grandma Madgelina? We already know how miserable dad Christmas must be. So I hope Max and mom enjoyed theirs. Just like we enjoyed ours."

"Max probably wrestled the whole time with Grandma Madgelina,"Alex answered. "Mom probably made cookies with her and talked about dad."

"I can see that," Justin said. "Sometimes I wish that we would have went to Texas with mom and Max. Christmas would have been drama-free."

"And also make-out free," she added. "What we did here in Florida, stays here in Florida. Hot stuff like that doesn't happen in Texas, especially when there's too many witnesses."

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his bare skin against her face. The silence between them was calming and the warmth around them as comforting. Without a care in the world, she could finally let her guard down and live her fantasies. Sleep sounded so inviting at this moment and that was the only thing she wanted at this moment. Her baby was safely sleeping on the other side of her and there was nothing to worry about. Her family was next to her and that was all that matter.

"I think I just figured something out," Justin said. His voice sounded half asleep.

"What?" she barely muttered. She would have been asleep if he didn't start talking.

"Mom's in Texas," he notified her.

"And?" she asked.

"Aunt Megan's going to Texas," he notified her again.

"So?" she said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That you need to go to sleep?"

"No."

"Justin, can we play this in ten hours? I need sleep."

She began drifting off and the only thing she heard was the sound of her own breath.

"What I'm trying to imply is that Aunt Megan might be visiting mom? Alex, I think mom's in danger. Alex! We need to do something now, before it's too late. Don't you see that mom-"

He stopped talking once he heard the sound of snoring. He tried to wake her up, but she was sleeping hard. Her body weight doubled and he couldn't get her off him. It was obvious that they were going to have to handle this problem in the morning or when Alex woke up. He stayed up for a few hours thinking of a plan, worrying about Theresa, and trying to figure out Megan's plan. After growing tired of his thoughts and listening to Alex's snoring, he closed his eyes and drifted asleep. Tomorrow was a new day for a new adventure.

**A/N: What did you think of this chapter? Do you really think that Megan's the boss? If so, what do you think she's going to Texas for? Do you have any idea who Blue Eyes is? Alex and Justin are close to solving this mystery, but will it be too late? Review, follow, and favorite just to let me know that I'm doing a good job as a writer.**


	13. Chapter 13: Long Star

Alex stood in the bathroom mirror, brushing her silky hair into a ponytail. She was afraid of looking into the mirror, memories of Jerry and Megan flashed through her head at the sight of her own reflection. She was forcing herself to get over her fear and she wanted to make sure that she looked beautiful, especially when standing next to Gigi. She wanted to be the one that everyone looked at, without begging for attention. She pretended like she didn't care, even though she did. People bought her little act and thought that she was just a natural beauty, exotic in her own way.

Justin had told her that he had figured out that Megan was going to see Theresa. He told her that he had figured it out when she fell asleep. Alex had no memory of that event and only remembered the part when she laid her head on her chest. He insisted that they should visit Theresa right after breakfast. She needed time to get ready and she wanted to look great when she seen Max, Grandma Madgelina, and Maxi. She wasn't trying to look like a stressed out, worried teen mom. That certainly wasn't the look that she was going for.

"Are you almost done?" Justin asked again as he stood outside the bathroom door. "What if Aunt Megan is already there? What if we missed her and she did something horrible to mom?"

Alex put her brush down and opened the bathroom door.

"You worry too much," she said the minute she faced him. "Everything will be fine."

"How are you so sure?" he asked.

"Because it always is," she reassured. "Stop having a mental break down and let's go."

When they arrived at Grandma Madgelina's house, Max was the person who opened the door. His little face slackened; his brow furrowed and his eyes darted in concern as if he were searching for a place to hide.

"What's wrong?" Alex and Justin asked in unison. They were both surprised by this and looked at each other for a short moment. Before they knew it, they would be finishing each other sentences.

"Mom has acted strange since last night," he said. "It's almost like she isn't even mom."

"Did Aunt Megan come here?" Justin asked.

"Who?" Max asked.

"Did someone visit mom?" Alex clarified. "Someone you've never seen before."

Max shook his head and sighed.

"How's mom acting?" Justin asked. "Be specific and elaborate your thoughts."

"She's acting more like Alex," Max answered. "She's lazy, she's talking different, and she burned a batch of cookies. She keeps calling me Max -o. Don't leave me alone with her."

Since they were there, they decided to say hello to Grandma Madgelina and talk to Theresa. Luckily, Grandma Madgelina was too busy raving about Lexi to ask any questions. Alex wasn't in the mood to lie about how they arrived in Texas from Florida or any other reasonable questions. Justin and her were able to walk right to the guest room and begin talking to Theresa right away. The only problem was that Theresa was still asleep and it was almost noon. She was usually an early riser and it was really peculiar for Alex to have to wake her own mother up. Usually, the roles were in reverse.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked as he watched his mother struggle to open his eyes.

The expression on her face was pure confusion and she stared at Justin and Alex like she'd never seen them before. She yawned a few times and stretched her arms up. Once she was fully awake, she folded her arms and glared at Alex.

"What are you to doing here?" she barked. "Aren't you two dipsticks supposed to be in Florida?"

How did Theresa know that Alex and Justin went to Florida? The only person who knew where they had gone was Gigi and Stacy. Did one of them tell Theresa where they had went? How did they even get Theresa's current phone number? Why would Theresa listen to Gigi or Stacy? Max might be on to something, because something didn't smell right.

"Uh...you must be really tired," Alex quickly said. "We live in the Big Apple."

"Alex is... ALEX'S-FINALLY-TELLING-THE-TRUTH," Justin blurted out.

Alex stepped on his foot and chuckled casually like it was no big deal. The truth was that she was freaking out inside and Justin didn't help. What if their mother knew about them? Was that why she was angry with them? Who told her about them being an item?

"Oh...yup," Theresa agreed. "I knew that. It was... it was just the sleeping pill that made me forget." She stopped talking for a second and than said, "That sounds about right. What do you munchkin's want? A good morning hug? Aren't you both too old for that?"

"We wanted to know if Aunt Megan visited you?" Justin asked.

Theresa eyes grew larger and her mouth open wide. She quickly recovered from her shock and played it off like a joke. She chuckled lightly and flipped her hair behind her hair.

"Kiddos, I haven't seen her since forever," she said.

Theresa never called them kiddos and she usually never used terms like forever unless she was trying to be "hip". Her demeanor was different and she even looked a little different. Maybe Max was right when he said that she was acting like Alex.

"Well, if she comes here, don't talk to her," Justin warn. "We think that she's plotting to do something to you just to get revenge against dad. She even hired a villain named Blue Eyes to follow us and charm anyone in our path. She's just really bad."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Alex mumbled. "Justin's right. She's crazy and that's why dad pushed her out of his life. He didn't mean to have an affair on you. It was all Megan's fault. Could you please come back home, so we can work everything out? I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I can understand how you feel. You don't have to forgive dad -"

"But I already have," Theresa said. "I agree with everything you're saying and I would love to come back home with you. Tomorrow. I promised mom that I'll help her cook dinner today and I am not looking forward to it at all. I guess cooking is a priority to Ther- me. My priority as me. That sounds right."

Her mother sounded like she was lying, the way that Alex often lied. It was getting tiresome hearing her imitate Alex's speech and vocabulary. Theresa was so embarrassing when she acted like she was so young. She thought that she looked like Alex's sister. She used to try on Alex's clothes when she wasn't home and she pretended that she was way too young to be a grandmother. She actually was, but that one was her fault. She paid Alex to take the title of Lexi's mom and Alex still didn't receive the payment yet.

"Why are you trying to talk like me?" Alex asked.

"I always talk this way," Theresa notified her and than asked her, "Do I?"

"No," Alex and Justin both said.

"Ch..ch.. I know that," Theresa quickly said. "You pesky kids, please get out my room!"

After they left Grandma Madgelina's house, they returned to Destiny Majestico Inn and spend the last remaining hours of their vacation on the beach. They both had thought that Theresa's behavior was odd, but it was not a big concern. They had other issues to worry about and finding Blue Eyes was one of them. Blue Eyes were supposed to be a young alluring female who was smart and clever. Alex knew that she wasn't Blue Eyes, so that left her still stuck on the same step.

As they played on the beach, they encountered Angelina and her friend, Candace again. Alex noticed that Angelina had bright Blue Eyes and she could match the description for Blue Eyes. The way that the two girls had dug a little too deep in their first greeting made Alex suspect her as Blue Eyes. When she told Justin about her hunch, at first he doubted her and told her that it wasn't likely. After contemplating every single theory, he agreed that Angelina was a possible candidate for 'Blue Eyes'.

When they approached Angelina, Alex secretly placed the truth spell on her and waited to hear her crack underneath the pressure.

"Hey," Alex began. "Are you Blue Eyes?"

Angelina looked down at her hands before glancing over at her brother who was busy swimming. It was like she knew that she had lost and that someone had cracked the code. It made a lot of sense that she was Blue Eyes, since she was here the whole time that Alex and Justin had been. Why did Megan pay her to keep an eye on them? Was Blue Eyes just another distraction while Megan started putting her plan into action?

"That was very subtle," Justin mentioned.

"Am I the only one who's tired of playing Sherlock Homes?"

Justin allowed his sister to go on with her plan. She was tired of having to ask people questions and find out clues. She had to admit that she was doing really well at it and it only had been three days. She was tired and wanted to go back to eating chips, reading magazines, and going shopping. She wanted the simple life when she used magic to solve her problems and when that didn't work, Justin would solve her problems. She missed the way things used to be when she didn't have to think or work hard.

"No," Angelina admitted.

Angelina wasn't Blue Eyes? She should have seen that coming. Now Alex was just as clueless as before, but she wasn't going to give up. If Blue Eyes were watching them, there was a possibility that Angelina could have seen her.

"Have you met her?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Angelina answered.

She felt an inch of hope inside her heart and hope that Angelina held all the answers.

"Tell me who she is!" Alex demanded.

"That's an easy one!" Candace squealed. "Her brother dated Blue Eyes for a short period! You should know that already. She's a friend of yours. I saw you talking to her over dinner. What a slutty blond!"

Justin and Alex stared at each other, realizing that either Stacy or Gigi had played them. The only blonds that they talked to were Stacy and Gigi. The two have both presented themselves as a great opponent, foe, and archenemy. The whole time that they had spent together was all a lie. Alex had actually enjoyed their company and it was unfortunate that they only had led her into Megan's plan. Stacy had left once Blue Eyes was mentioned and Gigi claimed to have encountered Blue Eyes. Both of them bailed when it was time to see Megan.

"Which blond?" Alex asked.

She had begun using her _I-Don't-Care _façade to hide the hurt and betrayal that she was feeling. How could they use and manipulate her like that? Alex should have known better to stick to her gut and hate both Hollingsworth with all her heart.

"The bottle blond," Candace answered as she pulled her phone out her bikini top and began texting right away.

Alex and Justin looked at each other and said, "Stacy," at the same time.

Meanwhile, Stacy was sitting inside her limo, calling Megan on the phone. She was getting ready to tell her that she had successfully completed her first part of the plan and had began moving onto the next part. Gigi was always in her way and she had always been. She peered over at her useless cousin and smiled. Why was Gigi acting like she didn't know what was going on her? She sat next to her pouting and complaining.

"You know what's going on here," Stacy stated. "Candace just told me that Alex and Justin figured out who Blue Eyes is. Isn't she just a good assistant? Even better than you are? You never told me how did you successfully hidd twelve cameras into their hotel room."

"You don't have to do this," Gigi begged. "Please un-charm me and take this assistant spell off me. Megan is only using you and you are doing the same to me. Why are you even doing this? She didn't even promise you anything. Trust me on this. Don't make deals with the devil. That's how I lost Lexi."

Stacy did force Gigi with magic to be a part of this plan the same way she forced Miranda. Gigi actually never knew what the plan was and she never knew how deeply she was involved. At least, Miranda knew what she was forced to do. Even Jeremy didn't even know that he was given the love potion to get Gigi pregnant, so she could give Alex a baby as a distraction.

It was strange how no one accused the genius of being evil. She remembered when Megan had come to her, asking to use her powers. She had even helped Megan find her boyfriend, so she could have access to magic. After all the years of being a genius, having college degrees, she never had used her intellect for anything. She went to middle school and high school to have friends, but she didn't even have to think doing classes or to study. She already knew everything and her intelligence was just wasting away. Her mother thought it was a good idea for her to help Megan, especially since Kelbo had slept with her sister. Getting revenge on the Russo family sounded like a good activity to Stacy's mom.

Stacy immediately fulfilled her part of the plan. She was the one who dated Justin way before Miranda and Alex had. She was the one who gave Justin the illusion potion to drink, while she gained control of his brain by inserting a chip inside his head. She was the daughter that Megan never had and always wanted. It was fun using her brains to lead Justin and Alex slowly towards the truth. Charming people as the hours grew near to the due date and making Alex think she figured out everything for herself. The funny part was that the game had just begun. If only she knew what was going to happen next. If she did, she would be just like Miranda, completely crazy and suicidal.

"Three words," Stacy said. "Just for fun."

"Seriously?" Gigi asked. "No money, fame, or reward."

"I'm smart, beautiful, and my mom is already rich after she starred in that threesome movie for your step-dad," Stacy explained. "Money isn't something I want, since I already have it. I'm living my wildest dream and that's all that matters. If you help me like the good little sister you are, I'll give you a reward."

"What's the price?" Gigi asked. "Max's death?"

"There's a price," Stacy said. "But you would be only getting what's rightfully yours."

**What do you think about this chapter? I know it's shorter than usually, but I hope you enjoyed it as much as my other chapters. What do you think about Gigi and Stacy working for Miranda? What did you think of Theresa in this chapter? If you think that this story is close to the end, it's only beginning. The real drama's going to start soon.**


	14. Chapter 14: Turno de Mama

**_This chapter begins before the events of the previous one and leads up to the events of the next chapter. The time is set before chapter twelve at the beginning, but quickly fast-forwards to the present. Thank you all for reading this far of the story and I hope you all enjoy it._**

Marriage was full of surprises and for Theresa Russo her marriage was a surprise. She married a former wizard and all her kids had happened to be wizards. The biggest surprise came when she found out that her husband had an affair on her with his own sister and had two kids with her. The thought of what Jerry did sounded like a really bad soap opera and a best time selling novel by V.C. Andrews. Reality could never be what she wanted it to be and overtime she had come to accept it. Still, she never expected to see Megan Russo outside of her mother's front door.

"Hi, I'm Megan, Jerry's sister," Megan announced once Theresa opened the door. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um...sure," Theresa replied as she stepped onto the porch, closing the door behind her. "Let's talk outside."

Theresa had no idea what she should even think at this moment. Why was Jerry sister's visiting her in the evening of Christmas Day? She hadn't seen the woman after she had Justin and that was almost sixteen years ago! What did this woman want with her? How did she even know where to find her?

"Is there a problem?" Theresa asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yes, there is," Megan begun. "I heard about everything that had happened when I went to my son's funeral."

"I'm so sorry about that," Theresa stated. "You must be going through a lot."

"Jerry and I actually had a chance to talk and he thought that I should come talk to you," Megan said. "To explain every unspoken word. He never meant to hurt you. Believe me, you are the love of his life, the woman he always wanted."

Megan's eyes began to water and her breathing sounded shaky. This must be a painful thing for her to talk about, especially after a death of a child. Theresa was a very compassionate and understanding woman. She didn't want to put this woman through any more torture, even though she wanted to hear about Jerry and Megan.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Theresa offered, sparing the woman's feelings.

"I want to," Megan insisted. "We were teenagers when we started liking each other. It was common in the wizard world for cousins and siblings to do so. Our parents were old fashion and taught us that incest was wrong. We tried to change our love and when they didn't work, we decided to keep it a secret. But the more we hid, the worst we felt. As stupid and hormonal teens, he ended up getting me pregnant. The pregnancy ended by my father beating me with his baseball bat."

"I'm so sorry," Theresa immediately responded.

She placed her hand on her heart and began wondering why Jerry never told her anything about this. He never really talked about his childhood at all. It was obvious that he was ashamed of what he had done to his sister. It was still wrong of him to keep their two kids out of his life. They were the victims for their parents' decision, yet they paid for the crime like they were the felons.

"But Jerry was there to take care of me and we left home after that," she continued. "We stayed together and we ended up having Jeremy when we both felt like we were ready enough. When we decided to move into the Wizard World, that's when we wanted to get married. We began planning and everything seemed great until Jerry wanted to find the Stone of Dreams in Puerto Rico. Instead, he found the woman of his dreams. You. He fell head over heels in love and married you right away. The day he told me he found someone else was on our wedding day which wasn't that far from yours. I was mad and I lost my power when Jerry gave his to Kelbo. I still needed him and I wanted Jeremy to have his dad. I had spent time with him and that's when I got pregnant with Miranda. He only cheated on you at the beginning and the minute you conceived Justin, I was out picture."

Theresa stared at Megan, searching her eyes for her motives. Why did she tell Theresa all this? Did Jerry force her to tell? If he wanted forgiveness, he was going to have to do it in person. His sister could not fix their relationship and she had no control over it. It was nice to know the truth and hearing it for Megan, it didn't seem like a lie. Jerry had really hurt her and it was wrong for him to treat her like that. How could he get married to Theresa when he was about to get married to Megan? Jerry was completely wrong and he needed to talk to Theresa now.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Theresa asked.

"Yes," Megan said. "But I'll like to give you a warning first about Justin and Alex."

"What do you mean?" Theresa asked.

"Incest is passed down once it's started," Megan tried to explain. "I seen Justin and Alex twice and it reminded me too much of Jerry and I. Just watch them and make sure that they don't get too close. You wouldn't want them to have to experience what Jerry and I did. No one deserves that kind of pain."

Theresa nodded and she knew that she raised her kids better than that. Her kids would never even think about doing anything like that. There was no reason at all. What brother and sister would even think about doing something like that? She still couldn't even believe that there had been a "Jegan" in the past. Theresa was going to make sure that there was no such thing as "Jalex".

"Alright," Theresa said. "What did you need me to do?"

"Take my advice," she answered. "There's a girl named Blue Eyes who's going to steal your granddaughter as payment for a debt. Don't let that happen at all. Please don't."

Before Theresa could answer, a man walked up to the porch and stood next to Megan. She was about to ask about this strange man when he said, "Theresa, Megan, _Copium Cuporum Meumcuporum Suanuvamavee."_ She felt her soul being lifted out of her body and dragged into Megan's. She could clearly see herself, looking at the body that she was now occupying. She gasped as she looked down at her white hands, hip hugging jeans, and green and purple highlights in her hair. She looked up at the woman she used to be and realized how she played right inside her plan.

"Why!" Theresa demanded.

"I explained to you that Jerry loves you more than me," Megan said. "Now he loves me and hates you. But don't worry about you kids. I'll have the family I always wanted. I'll have money and power. I used Miranda as the distraction for what I really wanted to do. I used my nieces to help fool your kids and now I used you to get back what belongs to me. If you excuse me, I was baking kids with my mama and my Max -o."

On that note, Megan slammed the door on Theresa's face, leaving her outside with Megan's boyfriend, Ronald. She walked into Theresa's mother's house - her mother's house and walked straight into the guest room. She spent the next few hours sleeping until she woke up and had an inspiration to draw. Unfortunately, Theresa didn't have anything paper draw on, so Megan took one of her novels and drew on the pages until she was tired. The next thing that she knew, Justin and Alex were waking her up. Didn't those love birds were suppose to be in Florida?

Justin and Alex were smarter than what she thought and they had followed the trail of cookie crumbs that she left for them. She wished that they didn't come so early, because after having a four-hour flight, she was pretty exhausted. Thanks to Stacy and her assistant, Gigi, Megan had a video recording of Alex and Justin making out at home and pictures of them kissing at the hotel. When they figured out that Megan was Theresa, she could black mail them and threaten to call the police of them. She was glad that her plan was working out and how wonderful Stacy had been. The little naïve girl was so easy to con and take advantage of. Now all Stacy had to do was take Lexi from Alex, so she could be distracted from what Megan was about to do. Jerry was all hers and it was time to give her children what they deserved. Who said that revenge wasn't sweet?

When Justin had come back to bring Max and her back home, she did her best to pretend to be the sweet Theresa. Her nephews - her sons had bought the act and her "husband" did to the minute she arrived to the Russo's residence. She hated the way that Theresa dressed, but had to stay in character. She needed to get Jerry back on her side, so they could be happily married.

As for Alex and Theresa, they could live their lives as someone else. They could eventually find each other and make life work the best way they could. For Justin, he would take Jeremy's place in the grave and allow Jeremy to continue living. It was a shame that he had to die for Jeremy to live, but he should have never been born. Jerry should have never gotten together with Theresa and they should have never had three kids together. The reason Max would stay the same was that he could easily adjust to his new family and Megan always wanted to have three kids. Now she had her wish and she was watching everything unfold around her - just the way she wanted.

**A/N**: **How did you enjoy this chapter? What do you think of Megan and Theresa switching places? Is it funny to you that all the chaos Miranda caused in Only Time Will Tell was only a distraction for Megan's real plot? Why do you think that Megan would kick Alex and Justin out of the picture? When do you think Alex and Justin would learn that Theresa isn't really Theresa? **

**Thank you all so much for patiently waiting for this chapter? School just began and I am trying hard to balance school work, chores, and anxiety. Reviews help reduce the stress and pressure of school, so feel free to comment, favorite and follow. **

**P.S. The chapter's title means Mama's Turn in Spanish.**


End file.
